To Be As One
by Kiara3rayerayepoo
Summary: What's a fox demon to do when he can't sate the uncontrollable hunger he has for his unwanted mate, whose life-by the way-is being threatened by a power crazed demon? The unexpected thats what! Youko/OC Future lemons&profan. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! LOL
1. Heist

**HEY GUYS! ^-^**

**The first chappie of TO BE AS ONE hasn't really changed. I just fixed a few sentences or two—actually, that's not exactly true, but it's close to it…hehehe—So by all means feel free to re-read it again! **

**I still plan to go far with this one….VERY FAR….so don't abandon me or it, okay! Lmaoooooo ^-^ **

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters. **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. Keep your innocence! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**Okay, now with everything said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

To Be As One

**Chapter 1: "Heist"**

"_Youko, where are you going?_" A groggy, feminine voice uttered.

"Out." Youko said, his voice monotone. He began fixing his white tunic over his muscular body which was disheveled due tohis recent activities with this female whom he couldn't quite remember the name of. He shrugged his shoulders at the thought, standing up to leave.

"But Youko, can't you stay a bit longer?" The female asked in a seductive voice. She got off the bed and slowly walked up to him, stopping behind his back. Hugging him from behind, she pulled him closer to her naked body loving the sensation he gave her. "I could make you feel good all over again."

Youko snorted.

"That's tempting, but I have places to go, things to do, and people to see and do other than you."

Pulling himself from the female's arms, Youko walked out of her room without so much as a backwards glance.

"Arrrghhhh! Youko, you fucking bastard! Why won't you just stay with me!" The now angered female yelled. She picked up a glass vase, throwing it against the door Youko had just exited through. This action helped to cool her down. But it didn't quite satisfy her. Youko Kurama always seemed to infuriate her. And quite frankly she was starting to hate him for that.

However, for the past year that she had known him, Sheena—which is the name of the female Youko had forgotten—had fallen for the bandit…real HARD.

Since the moment she saw him, she knew she wanted him _**all **_for herself. No one else would do. But heck, who wouldn't want him? He was pure perfection and a wild animal in bed. She smiled at the thought, totally forgetting about her anger.

At the beginning, Sheena had purely lusted for Youko, longing to be taken over and over again by that gorgeous silver fox. But as he began to repeatedly seek her company, she began to feel more than just lust. Feelings she only wished would be reciprocated back to her, came forth.

Sheena let out a huge sigh. She would do anything to have Youko Kurama in her arms. Or have him see her as she does him. Or even have him desire her as she wholeheartedly desires him. But she knew this would never be. That fox demon was a coldhearted bastard. He never showed his true emotions, even in the passion-filled night he just had with her. To him, she knew she was only another partner that he could fuck when he got bored. But the fact that he sought her out more than any other had to mean something. Right?

This whole situation was driving her insane, wishing he was here right now to sate her burning desire for him. But before she could do anything about it, a knock was heard at her door. Furrowing her brows in confusion she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Habaki. Can I come in?" Sheena scrunched her face in disapproval. That "Can I come in" meant "Can we _please_ do it?" And quite frankly she had not an ounce of interest fucking this buffoon who constantly kept knocking on her door. But then she realized she could use him to her advantage. Right now she had an itch that needed to be scratched and if Youko wasn't going to scratch it then this male would have to do. Without another thought, Sheena replied, "Sure, the door's open."

**NEXT SCENE**

"Youko, my man! Where ya been?" A deep, rich male voice inquired, as Youko stepped through the entrance of his hide out.

He looked at his comrade-slash-only friend with a bored expression and said, "Out."

The male laughed and grinned, saying, "'Out' in 'Youko language' technically means that you were fucking some chick, doesn't it?" Youko continued to walk past him, looking through what seemed like the kitchen area to find something edible to eat.

Kuroune followed and said, "I'll take your silence as a yes."

Not bothering to look at him, Youko asked, "Did Yomi locate the coordinates of our next raid?"

"Yeah, he did actually. He got back this morning and told me to tell you that he found the Sapphire necklace of the legendary Four Kings accompanying other priceless artifacts in a castle that now belongs to the Emperor of the Sha village, which is run by the humans now. If we were to leave mid-day we would definitely get there by nightfall, which would be a plus for us since he said there was tight security. But I figure it's nothing we can't handle." Kuroune uttered, grinning from ear to ear in excitement. Youko could feel the eagerness coming off of his companion in dramatic waves. Kuroune was always up for a heist, but most importantly he loved to fight, never letting an opportunity to kick some ass pass him by.

A small, half smile graced Youko's features at the thought, but it soon vanished as he turned around to acknowledge his friend. Crossing his arms, Youko replied, "Sounds good. So gather all of our men and tell them to be here in the next two hours, no more, no less."

Kuroune uttered a "Yes, sir!," performing a salute before turning to leave to his new appointed task.

"Kuroune." Youko said in a flat tone.

"Yes, your highness!" Kuroune answered with a sly grin.

Ignoring the hated nickname, Youko replied, "When you do find the men, tell them 'No excuses' or else they'll be setting an appointment with Vena. I mean it this time around."

Kuroune cringed at the thought of Youko's new plant killer…literally speaking. Youko Kurama's specialty in plants was no joke and he recently made a new plant….or rather a new _creature _that he called Vena, his Venus Fly Trap. That thing was incredibly huge and lethal. The minute it sensed anything, it caught it, sucking the life right out of it with no mercy. Only Youko could get close enough and not be unharmed. Dismissing the thoughts that were currently swarming through his head, Kuroune replied, "When do you _never_ mean it."

"Kurou—"

Raising his hands up in defeat, Kuroune quickly muttered, "Okay, okay, I'm going man." And with that said he left the hideout to do his duty.

Alone now, Youko made his way to his room which—by the way-couldn't be found by anyone else except Kuroune. He didn't trust his men entirely to tell them of it.

Once inside, he unclothed himself and entered his private springs located in a room towards his left. As he eased himself into the steaming water, he breathed a sigh of relief. The hot water soothed his aching joints and muscles, allowing him to be at ease—for the time being anyway.

Resting his head against a boulder, he closed his eyes, using this time to enjoy himself since this may be the only time to do so. Living the life of a bandit was hard work that kept you on your toes 24/7.

Tonight, he would once again—with the help of his men—steal priceless treasures meant for the taking.

Youko smirked.

This necklace he was about to possess had been of interest to him for quite some time. He would savor the moment he held it in his hand, signaling another victory. The devastation on those humans faces once they realized that their precious necklace was his would only add to his triumph. Youko shivered in anticipation, barely able to contain himself.

Once he finished bathing, he stepped out of his sanctuary, making his way back into his room.

Wrapping a robe around himself, he walked over to the back of his bed, and pushed a button. In about three seconds flat, a door opened on the wall, which his bed rested against.

Aware that no one was around, Youko slipped through it, descending down a spiral set of stairs that seemed to go on endlessly.

When he finally reached the bottom, he was greeted by three other doors—each leading into a different room.

Removing a seed from his hair, Youko fused his demonic energy into it, allowing the seed-slash-plant to turn into a key that was made for the third door, on his right. He advanced towards it and unlocked it, entering the room.

Once inside, several candles lit the room in a soft whisper.

Youko stepped in further, smiling to himself.

In front of him lay an array of artifacts, jewels, and treasures. There were mountains upon mountains of treasures resting here. Youko looked at them all with much admiration. This was the meaning to his life. Stealing treasures from all over the world, made him feel alive. It's the only thing he cared about—with the exception of Kuroune though he would die before saying that out loud to anyone.

This was what made him whole.

Or so he thought.

Youko frowned. If thievery and his treasures made him whole, complete, alive….why does he feel such emptiness? Why does he ache for something other than his heists? Why does he feel incomplete?

For the past year or so, this sense of uneasiness became a constant issue. Youko tried to dismiss the feeling, using every method possible—increasing the number of raids per month, fighting or training with his men at least three times a day, having sex with random women at least five times a day—but nothing seemed to work.

Actually, performing in all those 'activities,' caused the emptiness to heighten, practically becoming unbearable at times. Truly unbearable.

On various occasions, Youko couldn't sleep. He would get night sweats and be on edge all the time. He also would—at random times of the day—feel like rutting nonstop for no apparent reason, as if his hormones were on overdrive. Youko would also feel unusually tired at random moments, even after waking up from a rested sleep. It was as if he hadn't slept at all.

In regards to the rutting, Youko, at first, had no problem with it. But over time, rutting with different females made him emptier than ever before. He tried visiting the same female on many occasions—hoping this would be the solution to his problem—but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Youko raised a hand to his heart, rubbing it to soothe the ache that burned there.

Something was wrong with him and he needed it fixed. Fast.

Realizing the time, Youko left the room, locking it behind him as he ascended those spiraling stairs, entering his bedroom once again.

The moment he set foot back into his room, a knock was heard at the door.

It was Kuroune.

Without looking up, he said, "Come in."

Peaking head first from the hall, Kuroune announced, "All your men are ready to leave, Youko."

With a nod, Youko replied, "Excellent. I will be out there shortly."

Though Youko's back was facing him, Kuroune could feel tension and exhaustion radiating from Youko's body. Concerned, Kuroune asked, "Yo, Youko! You okay, man?"

"I'm fine, Kuroune." He said without emotion, as usual.

Not convinced, Kuroune persisted. "Well I don't believe you, man. What's been buggin ya? You haven't been yourself lately—"

"I said I'm fine. Just leave. I'll be ready in five."

"But—" Kuroune started.

"_**Kuroune**_**!**" Youko said with a stern tone that left no room for argument. It held a threatening undertone that caused Kuroune to back down.

"All right man I'm going. Sheesh." Kuroune mumbled as he made his way back out the door. But before he left he said, looking back, "But just to let you know… when this raid is over, I don't care if I have to strap you down myself, you _will_ tell me what's going on with you, whether you like it or not." With that said, Kuroune left, slamming the door behind him.

Youko let out another breath. He shouldn't have been so harsh toward Kuroune, who was just genuinely concerned for him. Kuroune was a brother to him, always there when needed and when not needed at all. Out of all the people that may have betrayed or hurt Youko over the years, Kuroune was never among them nor did Youko every think he would be.

If Kuroune was acting out of character, Youko would without a doubt be concerned as well—though, once again, he would never let it be known to the public. Making note to apologize to him later, Youko quickly suited up, ready to retrieve what was his for the taking.

Leaving his room, Youko sped down the hallways of his labyrinth of a hideout, entering the main room, where his men gathered up for all sorts of occasions. At the sight of Youko, some of his men greeted him with great admiration, while the majority of his men remained distant, admiring him from afar. Youko knew most—if not all—feared him and what he was capable of. And he couldn't blame them; he was the most ruthless bandit ever to exist. Shrugging the thought away, Youko called everyone's attention.

"I assume you all know the plan for tonight's raid. I expect only the best from you men, nothing less than the best. You all must be on your guard at all times or you will die. But of course you already know that." He finished with an evil grin.

Youko could smell the fear that saturated the room, not because of the comment, but because of his expression. Fully energized now, Youko was ready for this raid and ready to kill anyone who got in the way of his prize. Sensing Youko's eagerness, Kuroune smirked and without a second thought yelled, "Let's go men!"

With a roar of excitement, Youko and his bandits left their abode to do what they do best.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo! How do you like the beginning!?**

**Trust me it's going to get way juicer as time goes by. LoL ^-^**

**So THANKS for reading my first chappie of ****To Be As One**** and delight me with your awesome reviews! **

**BYE! ^-^**


	2. Time Off

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Here's the second chappie of To Be As One! I truly hope you like it! ^-^**

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**To Be As One**_

**Chapter 2: "Time Off"**

"Well done, men. Due to your efforts, we were truly successful in our catch this night." The men cheered as Kuroune signaled to stop within the forest for a rest.

Taking over, Youko replied, "Because you all have done well thus far, I'm allowing you to go and do whatever you please for the next thirty days. You may take any of the treasures that I do not wish to possess for yourselves. Lastly, if anyone of you happen to find out the location of a possible artifact that is worth going after, report to either Yomi, Kuroune, or myself as soon as you get back. Whoever's artifact I find most appealing will be rewarded for their find and moved a rank up. So be wise."

With that said, Youko left his men to go about their business, heading back to his hideout. Kuroune followed him.

"Yo, Youko. Where do you think you're going man? You can't leave until you tell me what's going on with ya.." Kuroune yelled at him in an irritated tone.

Rolling his eyes, Youko replied, "What are you now, my mother?"

"If that's what it takes for me to get the truth out of ya, then so be it." With a grin he added, "Young man, you will tell me what's bother you this instant!"

Youko couldn't help but smirk at Kuroune's antics. His companion never ceased to amaze him. The things he said and the things he did were priceless.

Knowing he could trust this bat demon with anything, his feelings included, Youko stopped in the middle of the forest and turned to face Kuroune who was about a good five feet away.

"Well, _Mother_, if you must know…I…" Youko hesitated, unsure how this worked. He was never one who talked about his feeling or problems. As leader of the King of Thieves, Youko couldn't afford to do so. It was a liability. One that could get him killed.

But just for a moment, he wished things were different.

Spotting slight discomfort, Kuroune began, "Hey man, if you don't wanna talk about it right now that's fine. I'll just—"

"No…I will tell you." Youko took in a deep a breath, before starting. "For quite a while now I haven't been feeling myself. It's as if I'm incomplete. Something's missing, a huge part of me that I can't seem to find." Youko ran a hand through his silver locks in frustration before continuing any further.

"Thievery, the raids, and fighting used to make me whole—and don't get me wrong partner I will continue to do them for as long as I live—but…now I feel as if it's not enough anymore. I'm restless and I've been on edge for a while—"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kuroune muttered out loud.

Ignoring him, Youko continued. "The feeling gets worse day by day. I will at random times get this ache in my chest. And I'm hungry for sex every damn minute like I'm some damned fox in heat…which I know for a fact you know already."

Kuroune nodded in agreement, grinning while doing so of course.

"I've been trying to remedy the situation with everything I know possible. But not a damn thing seems to be working. If anything, it makes me feel worse…I want whatever this is to end!"

"Right back at ya man!" Kuroune exclaimed, slapping a comforting hand on Youko's shoulder. "I think that instead of going back to the hideout, locking yourself away in your room to make other devastatingly lethal plants to torture and kill people with, you should take this 'break' you've just granted to all your men and wander the forest. Go wherever you like. Maybe what you need is to get away from the hideout, the raids, and the ongoing fighting for a while."

Glaring at his comrade, Youko replied, "You got something against my plants?," completely ignoring everything said after Kuroune brought up his babies. _Anybody_ who talked badly about his creations usually never lived another day.

Putting his hands up in a defensive manner, Kuroune sheepishly answered, "Naw man, I got no beef with your plants. It's just that they creep me out sometimes…no offense."

"None taken." Youko answered back, smirking as he did so.

"So, you'll take my advice?" Kuroune asked.

"Possibly." Youko responded.

Kuroune smiled. That was so a definite 'yes.'

"Well since we're all good, Imma head back to the hideout and take a well rested nap before I get ready to be entertained tonight."

Youko grinned at Kuroune's response. No demon on this planet loved females as much as this demon standing next to him did. Even with the condition that Youko was in—needing to rut like every hour on the hour—Kuroune was number one in that department. And everyone knew it too because Kuroune gloated about it like it was his badge of honor.

"You know damn well you're not going to take a nap anytime soon. Your animal of a cock wouldn't let you."

Grinning evilly, Kuroune replied, "Ah! Looks like you know me too well."

"Unfortunately." Youko grunted, while Kuroune laughed.

"Well then Imma head out and I hope to not see you for a while man. I really think you need to take some time off. Don't come back until you got that problem of yours solved, okay?"

"Yes, _mother_."

Grinning Kuroune said, "Good boy." Then he turned around to leave.

"Kuroune…"

"Yeah, man?"

"About earlier—"

Realizing right away what Youko was going to say, Kuroune swatted his hand in the air with a back and forth motion as if to deem the thought as trivial. Without turning around, Kuroune replied, "Don't sweat it, man. Just take care of yourself. _Mommy_ won't be able to keep a close eye on you from now on."

Youko rolled his eyes and shook his head as he began to travel in the opposite direction of the now laughing Kuroune, letting the day take him wherever it felt like taking him for once in his life.

* * *

**Hey guys! How was it? Did you like it?**

**Well for those of you who read this story before I revamped it. I pretty much separated the original second chapter into two parts. The second half will become chapter three. I'm trying to give a moderate amount per chappie because obsessively long chapters can sometimes have a tendency to run people away….haha lol ^-^**

**So with that said, KEEP READING and REVIEWING! This truly gives me the motivation I need to continue. **

**BYE!^-^**


	3. Unwanted Mate!

**Hey guys! ^-^**

**Here's the third chappie of To Be As One! READ AWAY! ^-^**

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. In general, their thoughts will be italicized and bolded, but for Youko and Raisha, my main characters, they will be color coded.**

**Youko – **_**…What do you want?...**_

**Raisha – **_**…Hello, nice to me you!...**_

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**To Be As One**_

**Chapter 3: "Unwanted Mate!"**

**A WEEK LATER….**

"…Uh….yes, Yes, YES!…Oh MY—UH! YES!...Don't stop!...Don't…...AHHHH!" a female shouted, now in an unimaginable state of pure bliss. It took her quite some time to come back down from her sexual high, but when she did, she was highly annoyed.

"You came all over me!" the red-head shouted, glaring at the back of his head.

Making his way to the door he uttered, "Yes. I did. You have a problem with that."

Wiping his juices off her body with the bed sheet, she got off the bed fuming with anger. Placing both hands on her hips, the red-head cried, "I specifically told you not to do so, Youko. You know I hate it! Why won't you just come in me for once in your—"

One second she was yelling at the silver-head fox demon a good six feet away. The next he was holding her five feet in the air, crushing her wind pipe. The female clawed at his hand, desperate for release, but it was futile. He was too strong.

Pinning her with a hard glare, Youko growled, "_**You will watch your tone with me you whench or else I'll snap your little neck back, ending your pathetic life.**_"

The red-head was starting to see black, unable to take in air with his hand enclosed so tightly around her throat.

"_**Do you understand**__?_"

Surprisingly, the red-head was able to respond, giving a short nod in confirmation. Youko held her up for another second or two before he threw her against the bed like a ragged doll, turning to make his way out the door.

The red-head began a choking fit behind him, taking in as much air as she possible could. If he had held her any longer, she would have died right then and there, in his hands.

Not looking back, Youko exited the small hut pissed off and on edge. He should have killed the whore on two accounts. The first was simply for her impudence. The second however held more weight.

She had planned to get herself pregnant. By him.

Did she think him so stupid that he would never figure her out?!

At that thought, Youko was a millisecond away from going back inside to finish off the good-for-nothing-witch when he caught the scent of a spring nearby. He sniffed, locating it just a couple miles away.

A nice hot bath was definitely in order. He desperately needed to scrub that witch's putrid scent off his body.

Sighing, Youko began to say, "This is what I get for listening to a ba—…

Youko froze. His body suddenly hard as a rock. The next second, he sprinted forward following a scent with the source of the aroma originating about half a mile away from him by a discrete lake.

As the scent grew stronger, Youko ran faster. Growling low, Youko closed his eyes, taking it all in. Strawberries, vanilla, and something else he couldn't quite decipher, saturated the air.

Expanding his senses, Youko learned that this sweet scent came from none other than a female.

He grinned, purring in satisfaction.

You would think he had had enough 'fun' for the day, seeing as how that red-headed witch was the fifth female he fucked since the morning. But no…his cock was surprisingly harder than ever now.

Dismissing all plans set for the rest of the day, Youko used his mastered stealth to get as close to the lake as possible without being heard or seen. While masking his energy signature, he tried to sense hers, needing to know what she was. This area was filled with all sorts of beings, so it was imperative to know with whom you were dealing with. It could very well mean life or death. Not that Youko had anything to worry about. He was among the most lethal demons in existence. But he believed it was always good to know with whom you planned to fuck with.

Not able to sense anything, Youko realized she too was masking her energy signature.

Only beings of great potential knew how to mask their energy signals well enough that even he could not pick it up.

Youko grinned.

He hadn't seen this in a long time. A woman, possibly strong enough to take him on? What a day! Youko definitely hit the jackpot.

Highly intrigued—which, by the way was quite rare—Youko peeked over enormous boulders and heavy shrubs to come across a beautiful sight.

What he saw _literally_ took his breath away.

In the center of the small lake was the female in all of her naked glory.

She was covered by water from the waist down, allowing Youko to take in only a fraction of her body. But for the moment that was more than enough.

Her toned, flat stomach was covered in white foam, which he presumed was a result of her sensual lathering. Her arms ran over her light caramel toned body, caressing every inch, as she bathed herself. Youko followed her hands with his eyes, entranced. They began at her stomach, then moved up over her breast, which were by far the best set of breast he had ever seen. They were not too small nor were they too big. They looked just right and firm to the touch.

Youko closed his eyes imagining how it would be to have those perky breasts in his mouth. His member twitched just thinking about it and he groaned. If he didn't sate this new burning need soon, he was going to lose it…badly.

Opening his now bright amber-red eyes, Youko continued to follow her movements, loving the view.

Her hands were now stroking her arms, working their way up into her long, dark-golden brown hair. His hands itched to replace hers.

Scrubbing her hair for about five minutes, she descended in the water, remaining under for quite a bit before resurfacing in his direction.

He saw her face then and she was absolutely….stunning, but not in the way he was used to.

Her heart shaped face looked smooth and pure, never disturbed or marred. Her dark, long lashes covered her closed eyes, while her small pointed nose enhanced her beauty. The kicker was her lips. Definitely the lips. They were full, rosy, and perfect for devouring which was something he intended to do.

Unable to wait any longer, Youko began to make his way over to her, when she opened her eyes.

His eyes widened as he stood there motionless.

Youko's body temperature shot up in a matter of seconds. Then he felt something in him snap.

—_**Mate!**_— A deep, voice uttered.

Youko's eyes widened even further.

His demon…spoke.

—_**MATE!**_ — It repeated once again, but this time with force.

…_**NO! Damn it! She cannot be!…I am not to have one!… **_Youko mentally yelled back.

Youko Kurama was the King of Thieves. He had no room in his life for a mate.

With his mind completely occupied by this troublesome fact, Youko almost failed to notice two solid spears—made of ice—coming his way. Dodging them with expert skill, Youko crouched low to remain behind a massive set of shrubs, concealing himself once again.

"_Step out of the shadows you demon._" An angelic voice uttered in a rigid tone. Youko closed his eyes in bliss. He felt every word that was spoken by her vibrate through his body. Realizing his actions, Youko shook his head and snarled. He was not going to let _this_ happen. She was already affecting him in a way no other female had ever done. And she wasn't even doing anything. She just spoke for Pete's sake!

Highly pissed off, Youko made himself known. This woman could not be used to sate his burning lust. Any sort of union—even possibly a touch—could be detrimental, causing some kind of connection between them that must be avoided at all costs.

But there was a pull that was eating away at his resolve. Dammit! This was going to difficult.

"Now I'm only going to ask you this once. Why are you here?" the female uttered, eyeing him cautiously.

Ignoring her question for the moment, Youko furrowed his brows in confusion. When did she put clothes on? The golden-brown haired female—who he now noticed had a few locks in the front dyed red—was now out of the water covered by a thin light pink dress that accentuated her entire body, especially her light, honey brown skin and those vibrant sapphire eyes of hers. They stared him down, giving away absolutely nothing. She was a mystery he wanted to…No!...NO…He would _**not**_ get involved…not with her!

"Demon it is best that you answer me now. I might not have to kill you, so state your purpose."

Pinning her down with those amber-red eyes of his and a smirk to match, Youko replied, "Female, do you know to whom you speak to?"

"No. Should I?" The female lifted her left hand summoning a set of spears once again by drawing water from the lake. The spears turned from water to ice with a flick of her wrist. She then added, "Are you important?"

Youko hid his shock behind a growing smirk…very well.

A water bender?! He hadn't seen one in decades! Centuries even! Nearly obliterated by another clan of demons, he had heard of only a few still living.

"Demon, I am losing my patience. If you're just passing through, then leave now. But if not,…" The spears, floating around her, targeted Youko before she finished saying, "…you will perish."

Youko's ears twitched then he grinned real hard, his sharp canines exposed.

"Are you challenging me, female?" Youko's hand flexed in and out, anticipation working through his veins.

Her eyes narrowed as she said, "Did I not make my intention clear?"

Youko detected annoyance and he loved it. This feeling reminded him of the many times he got on that bat's nerves. Yeah, it felt good.

Deciding to close the distance, Youko walked forward, stating, "You can't kill me. You and I both know that."

Raising her hands, the female uttered, "Stay where you are demon or I will—"

"Do what, female?"

The second Youko finished talking, two spears came hurdling towards him at full speed. He quick stepped before contact, materializing behind her.

Leaning forward, he whispered, "You're going to have to do better than that, my dear."

Shock registered on her face for only a second before anger replaced it. She spun around and jumped backwards, distancing herself to let her remaining spears fly towards Youko, faster this time. He dodged them all…again.

"You're a dead demon." She muttered, her hands suddenly giving off a blue light. The light gave shape to a bow and arrow—a huge one decorated with intricate designs. He would have admired it if it wasn't being used to kill him. It solidified into crystal just like her spears. The female extended her arm and the bow, ready to fire.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" Youko responded, inching closer to her, like a predator after its prey.

"_Crista fleche!"_ A succession of arrows—at a speed unimaginable—flew at Youko, aimed to kill.

Not enough time to dodge them, Youko summoned a wall of vines at least two feet thick. Most arrows were hindered to the point where they couldn't make it past the wall, but a few did go straight through.

"Not bad." Youko said, able to dodge the remaining few now that their momentum was lessened. "But you're going to have to do better than—"

He was half a millisecond away from suffering from a fatal attack. Stopping it with his bare hands, Youko held two arrows an inch away from his face. These two weren't from the bunch however. He would have sensed them if they were. And instead of looking like the others, these two shaped differently…

The arrows that he held gave off a blinding light.

…_**Shit!...**_

An explosion erupted soon after.

The arrow used by the woman vanished soon after its attack made contact. Due to the wall of vines summoned by the demon beforehand, the golden brown-slash-red-haired female couldn't see the destruction she caused. But she didn't need to. That demon was surely dead.

"Told you, you would be a _**dead**_ demon."

The female continued to stare at the aftermath, until she lost interest, turning to leave. However, when she placed her right leg forward an inconceivable pain paralyzed her, bringing her to her knees.

"_No!…It already wore off?…_" Injured in a previous fight, the female suffered from a broken leg. Continuously on the run, she wasn't able to treat it properly and could only afford to block the pain as much she could until things settled down. So she casted a spell to block the pain, but it was coming back with a vengeance.

"_**Something a matter?**__" _

The female snapped her head back behind her, not believing what she saw. That demon, that very demon that was supposed to be dead, was standing behind her…unscathed. There wasn't even a scratch on him!

"How did you—"

Before the female could finish, a set of vines burst from the earth, surrounding her completely. She quickly retaliated, but it was no use with the pain. Plus there were numerous vines coming from all directions. Strong vines. Eventually a set fastened themselves around her body, rendering her immobile.

The ones that tightened around her right leg caused such an indescribable pain that she cried out, unable to hold it in. It was too much to bear.

Growing light headed, the female's legs gave way like before, her body supported only by the vines now.

…_**I have to use another spell or else I'll blackout…I-I can't afford to be killed now…**_

The female tried to summon her powers, but it was useless. She couldn't concentrate with those vines crushing her leg all over again.

…_**It's usele—…**_

Suddenly the tightness around her leg lessened as the vines receded, resting on her waist instead. They still kept her up, suspended at least a foot off the ground. Able to breathe better with less pain beating her down, the female looked through her veil of golden brown, red tresses to spot the demon—who should have been dead—crouched down in front of her.

Unsure whether he was going to kill her or not, the female decided to remain as still as possible…though it wasn't like she could move much with the vines holding her up like they were. With less pain to endure she was allowed room in her mind to concentrate. So the second he striked, she would retaliate. She wasn't going down without a fight.

The demon remained crouched before her, muscles locked in place. He remained crouched for what seemed like forever before he reached out for her leg, the broken one. Instantly she flinched, preparing herself for more pain to come…But it never came.

Looking down further, the female watched as the silver-haired demon placed his fingers against her skin, mindful of his claws. His touch was gentle and…unusually pleasant. It almost had a soothing affect that actually put her at ease.

Why was he doing this instead of inflicting pain?

Suddenly she flinched, whimpering softly. His fingers were right over the heart of the wound, which was the middle of the upper thigh. Though she had cast a spell to hide the terrible purple-black coloring that showed minutes after she got it, the leg was visually inflamed. There was nothing she could do about this however.

His fingers felt around the swelling in an almost possessive manner before it left her leg entirely. The next second he stood up, towering her even with her foot in the air advantage.

She'd never admit this to anyone—not that she had anyone to admit this to—but his fingers on her leg—in some miraculous way—not only eased her pain, but made her feel…good. Wherever his fingers went, the pain would disappear only to come back when they left. How he did this, she couldn't tell you. She didn't even think he was aware of what he did.

Suddenly the hair blocking her face was removed and placed behind her ears by the same hand that had just caressed her so teenderly. His fingers continued to reach back, cradling her neck in the most gentlest of ways.

Was he going to kill her now that he successfully got her off guard? He very well could have. All he had to do was slash her neck open with those sharp claws of his.

But he didn't. Instead he pulled her forward to come face to face with him. Piercing red-amber orbs—filled with what only could be pure rage—were staring back at her with no mercy. Yup, she was as good as dead.

Ready for one last fight, the female began to summon her powers when three short words stopped her short.

She stared at him in bewilderment. What did he just say?

Annoyed, Youko growled and said, "_**I won't ask again. Who. Did. This?**_"

* * *

**SOoOoOoOoO….How'd you like chapter 3?**

**I wasn't originally going to change it that much…but new ideas kept popping up in my head and so….yeah….lol ^-^ So because of this the rest of the chapter will be slightly—or majorly—altered also.**

**Once again I want to thank you for reading my story and I truly hoped you enjoyed it! All comments and reviews are ENCOURAGED by the way! ^-^ lmaoooooooooo**

**Oh and remember to stay on the lookout, this story is nowhere near finished! ^-^**

**See ya! :D**


	4. Mine!

**Hey Guys! ^-^ **

**Here's the FORTH CHAPPIE of To Be As One **_**in the flesh**_**…well…I guess I can't really say that can I…cause stories don't have flesh….so maybe I should say "…in the body of a Word document!"…haha….…ha….Yeah, I'm just gonna stop…hehehe lmaoooooo ;) **

**So don't be shy, read on and tell me how it goes, okay! ^-^**

**Oh I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. In general, their thoughts will be italicized and bolded, but for Youko and Raisha, my main characters, they will be color coded.**

**Youko – **_**…What do you want?...**_

**Raisha – **_**…Hello, nice to me you!...**_

**With everything said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**To Be As One**_

**Chapter 4: "Mine!"**

The female couldn't find the words to speak and she was unsure why. He asked her a simple question, but not a single word would leave her mouth. Maybe it had something to do with that blood thirsty look he wore. Yeah…she was pretty sure that was it.

Youko's grip behind her head tightened as he growled low. So low that she was second guessing if she heard it or not.

"_Answer the question__**. Now!"**_ He barked, his eyes nearly red.

This female wasn't obligated to tell him anything. He was no one of importance to her. She didn't know him at all.

But why did she feel otherwise?

For the next minute, the female just stared him down, analyzing every feature for something that would remind her of an earlier encounter. But nothing came to mind.

With the hope that conversation might trigger a memory, the female found the courage to speak under that heated stare. "I was attacked—"

"_By whom?_"

There was a moment of silence before she continued. "_I don't think that is any of your concern._" The female voiced, losing all fear to eye him down with a look to challenge his own.

These demanding questions were pissing her off. Where the hell did he get off thinking he could demand answers out of her left and right?

"_**By…**_" Youko growled as he stepped closer, ignoring her obvious disapproval of the action to add, _**"…whom," **_with a voice meant to intimidate.

The female sent out an air of defiance so thick Youko was sure he could slice it apart with his claws.

Opening her mouth, the female stated, "_I already told you._ _Demons attacked me…__**Demons just. Like. You**__._" Silence filled the air as they both continued to stare at one another. It wasn't until Youko decided to walk away that the stare off ended.

Enraged beyond reason, Youko clenched both hands in a fist to aide in keeping himself under control. He was a toothpick away from tearing something apart and the funny thing about this was he didn't know why.

However, what he did know was that _someone_ _**touched**_ _what was his! __**Hurt**__…__**what was his!**_ And he wasn't down with that at all. Youko may not want anything to do with his _mate_, but she _was __**his mate**__. Destined for him. __**Only him**__._ _Nobody else could __**have **__her, let alone__** touch**__ her! _

But the fact remained: somebody did.

Hard core adrenaline filled his veins at the thought of ripping her attacker to shreds. In an instant, Youko stood in front of her with rage so hot she was sure it would have burned her if it could.

"_Who attacked you?_"

"I—" The female stopped, irritated that her voice came out so soft as if she was…

…_**NO! I will NOT be intimidated…**_

Regaining her determination, the female said, "I already told you I was attacked by a demon—"

"_What __**kind**__ of demon?"_ Youko inquired in a harsh tone.

She didn't answer him.

"_Remove your vines_." the female commanded, completely ignoring him.

Youko's eyes lowered to slits as he clenched his fists even harder. He used the pain his claws inflicted to keep him grounded because he was only a hair away from losing it.

Glaring at her, Youko answered, "What _**kind**_ of demon attacked you?"

"Unbind me and I might tell you."

"NO! Answer me now—"

"Why are _**you**_—a _**demon**_ who wanted _**my**_ throat not too long ago—so persistent to know this! Me telling you anything will accomplish nothing!" Catching her breath due to the pain, she continued, "Those demons got what they deserved. Therefore, there is no reason for me to tell you a thing! So just remove the vines and let me go as I please!"

The female was out of breath now, panting heavily. Too much was going on all at once. Between being held up by vines and enduring the excruciating pain her broken leg gave her, the female was only a step away from passing out. She tried to muster the courage to summon another spell, but she couldn't do it. Just trying to stay conscious was proving to be a challenge.

With no energy left to keep her head up, the female kept her head down and closed her eyes as she demanded once again, "Remove the vines…" then a second later pleaded, "_**Please**_."

Youko did not make a sound. The female somehow knew that was probably a bad sign, but she could care less at this point. With the pain taking over her body, she no longer cared about the demon and what he planned to do with her. All she wanted was for the pain to go away.

Another moment passed in silence before the female felt him touch her again. This time he placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head to get her to stare up at him. She kept her eyes closed however, trying to control her breathing. But that was proving futile with the sudden series of heat flashes she was having. The female was not going to make it. She was going to black out any second now...

"They found out you were a water bender, didn't they."

Her eyes shot open as her breathing was cut short.

Youko suddenly closed the distance once again to wrap a secure arm around her body. He held her up as he summoned his vines back, taking in all her weight. She suddenly whimpered during the transition and Youko grinded his sharp canines together in anger.

Someone was going to die, a slow painful death…

Youko felt a push of power emanate from the vixen in his arm. He growled low in warning as he said, "Stop it! It's no use. You'll go unconscious before you execute whatever it is you plan on doing."

He was right…Dammit!

Glaring his way, the female responded, "Am I supposed to just do nothing while you kill me!"

Looking her directly in the eyes, Youko uttered, "I'm not going to kill you."

"I heard that one before," the female said panting heavily. She was sweating bullets because of the pain that wasn't letting up at all.

Desperately needing her freedom, the female made an effort to push against his chest, but with a strong arm tightly wound around her waist, she was going nowhere.

"Let go—"

"Where exactly do you think you're going to go with a leg as badly broken as yours?" Youko growled.

He sensed it, her desire to flee, the second he made it clear to her that he knew what she was. But he wasn't going to have that.

Gripping his white tunic with both her bare hands, the female looked up at him with the same air of defiance as before and said, "It is none of your business. Now, let. Go!"

Youko just stared back and replied, "No."

"You have made it clear that you know what I am. Not just _anyone_ would have this knowledge. So you _**must**_ be after me. There is no other explanation. And you say you don't want to kill me?! What do you plan to do with me then, huh? Keep me as a slave? _Is that your plan?_ Well let me be the first to say that I'll _**kill**_ myself before I—"

"You will NEVER do such a thing _ever_, you hear me?"

To say she was shocked was a severe understatement. She had not seen that coming at all.

The female looked up at him with a questionable expression. This demon was turning out to be not at all what she expected. First, he survived an attack that should have killed him without a single scratch. Then he claimed he didn't want to kill her or make her his slave. Now, he just yelled at her to never, _**ever **_commit _potential_ suicide.

He was definitely…different.

Sighing in accordance to her heavy, deep breathing, the female asked, "What is it that you want from me?"

Mindful of her injury, Youko pulled her in closer to himself before answering, "I want you to tell me what I want to know."

She remained silent for a minute. Then she uttered a, "No."

"Then get comfortable staying where you are because you aren't going anywhere**.**"

The female closed her eyes, placing her now pounding head on his chest. She was getting nowhere like this. And all she wanted was for him to let her be so she could rest and remedy the pain.

Deciding to cooperate in hopes that he'll listen and let her go in the end, the female said, "If I tell you what it is you want to know, will you let me go then?"

Youko looked down at the blue eyed female. She was only holding on by a thread. Her energy level, which she no longer hid, was near depletion and she looked weak. Utterly weak. He could actually feel it, her pain getting worse. And this disturbed him to no end.

Without thinking, Youko reached down for her broken leg and ran his fingertips over it in a gentle caress, massaging what he could without inflicting more pain. Instantly she was able to breath, the pain less potent. His touch…._**his touch**_! It somehow gave her relief like before and he could _feel_ it.

Satisfaction weld up within him and he scowled in agitation.

As mates, Youko knew there were things he naturally couldn't control. Like their connection to one another. However, his feelings…well that was off limits, _always _off limits.

Before she could question his action, Youko replied, "No," answering her previous question.

Able to think better, the female looked up at him and said, "What?"

"I said no."

"But you…that is not—."

"It's all you're going to get, so deal with it."

The female stared up at him until she herself looked away, the battle among her emotions visible through her chrome blue colored eyes. Instead, she focused on the wildlife around her a moment longer before she muttered, "Fine. Ask," with a defeated sigh. This demon was just as persistent and stubborn as she, if not more and she, at this very moment, possessed no more energy to verbally spare with him anymore. However, that was not all. She was…curious about this demon.

Not one to trust anyone—especially the one who held her now—she could not explain the beguiling atmosphere between them. Why was she so at ease in his presence? But a better question would be to ask, _Why did __**this**__ appeal to her the way it did?_

Youko raised a brow in slight shock. The female must have reached her limit to give in so easily. She was a stubborn woman. That he learned in just the minutes he was with her, a characteristic that enticed not only him and the beast lurking within.

Growing agitated, the female exclaimed, "_Are you going to question me or not?!"_

"Who attacked you?"

"I already told you, _demons_ attacked me."

"You said '_demon'_ before, not '_demons_'" Youko corrected. Glaring at her with all his might, Youko asked, "Were you _ambushed?_"

It took her a while to answer him, but she did. "Not exactly...I knew they were coming, but I underestimated their numbers." Looking into his eyes, she finished by saying, "While dealing with two of them, a third came from behind. I knew he was coming, but I did not have enough time to react."

The female felt the hand of the demon tighten around her waist and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

Ignoring her facial reaction, Youko inquired, "What kind of demons attacked you?"

"There were many. A mixture of sorts."

"I need you to be more specific than that," he demanded, growling low. "Do you know of anyone who could have possibly been behind the whole thing?" A '_mixture_' of different kinds of demons would _**never**_ work together like this, especially if a water bender was the prize. Someone was definitely pulling the strings."

"I don't." The female's eyes suddenly diverted themselves elsewhere. It's as if she suddenly found the scenery more appealing than him or their conversation.

Snarling at her, Youko commanded, "Don't you _**dare**_ lie to me woman**,**" his threatening tone causing her to shiver slightly. "Tell me what I want to know…_**Now**_."

Clenching her hands against his tunic once again, the female exclaimed, "Don't talk to me like you own me! I am not obligated to tell you anythi_—_"

She stopped suddenly to look towards her left. Her heart rate skyrocketed as she without knowing it, huddled closer to him.

…_You've got to be kidding me?!..._

Suddenly snapping out of her sudden shock due to Youko's chest vibrating in anger, she looked up to see that he too was staring in the same direction she was. He snarled loudly as he exposed his sharp, deadly canines.

Completely undetected, a spear came from a tree behind the two and the female screamed. Hiding her face against his chest, the female placed a trembling hand on her cheek. There was blood and it burned…badly.

…_That spear!...It was poisoned!..._

This was not her day.

They were surrounded. She could—by some miracle—feel about thirty demons of decent power hiding in the wildlife around them.

Dread worked its way up the female's heart. How was she going to get out of this one—…

The demon holding her in his arm roared to the heavens in a fit of rage and this started the transformation. His aura was changing into something…menacing. So much so that the female wanted to cringe in fear. However, she didn't. She had an eerie feeling things would only get worse if the demon knew she was currently scared of him too now.

With his hair suddenly a foot or two longer and his claws elongating to serve their purpose, Youko's eyes were completely red. Only an amber rim in the middle signaled that he wasn't completely gone.

Landing those very eyes on the demon who just attacked her, Youko bellowed, "_**YOU'RE DEAD!**_"

* * *

**SoOoOoOoOoooooo…..How was this one?!**

**This was a big change up from what I originally had written, but I like it! With this my story has now taken a new and interesting turn….hehe ^-^**

**I hope you guys liked it! And if you did, REVIEW and tell me so! Even if all you say "Great" or even "It sucks" I'll take it…..Why?...Because they help direct my story. Reviews allow me to know that what I'm writing isn't totally garbage….LOL! So REVIEW, REVIEW, REWIEW! And also stay posted! ^-^**

**See ya! :D**


	5. Internal Struggles

**Hey guys! ^-^ **

**How you been? Hope everything is alright!**

**Here's the fifth chappie of To Be As One! So READ, READ AWAY! ^-^**

**Oh wait, I almost forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. Their thoughts will be italicized and bolded with ellipses before and after the thought. **

**Youko – **_**…What do you want?...**_

**Raisha – **_**…Hello, nice to me you!...**_

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**To Be As One**_

**Previously on To Be As One…**

_The demon holding her in his arm roared to the heavens in a fit of rage and this started the transformation. His aura was changing into something…menacing. So much so that the female wanted to cringe in fear. However, she didn't. She had an eerie feeling things would only get worse if the demon knew she was currently scared of him too now. _

_With his hair suddenly a foot or two longer and his claws elongating to serve their purpose, Youko's eyes were completely red. Only an amber rim in the middle signaled that he wasn't completely gone. _

_Landing those very eyes on the demon who just attacked her, Youko bellowed, "__**YOU'RE DEAD!**__" _

**Chapter 5: "Internal Struggles"**

The demon who threw the spear stepped out of the shelter of the trees, chuckling evilly as he revealed himself. Tall in stature with a muscular build, the wolf demon matched Youko's hot, scorching glare.

Fangs all exposed in a cocky grin, the wolf replied, "_Is that a fact, __**fox**__?_" A piercing chorus of admired roars issued throughout the forest upon his words of challenge.

The female cringed as she heard the name of _that_ retched demon among the bellowing roars.

"Malacus! Malacus! Malacus!" They shouted, all in praise of a cold-hearted, blood thirsty demon. But that _voice_. Dread drenched her heart as she heard _his_ voice. She knew it well, would know it anywhere. And she hated it. Hated it to the very core of her being.

Upon instinct, Youko brought her up closer to him, his mouth meeting the nape of her neck. As his chest began to vibrate of its own accord, he nuzzled his way to her ear, licking away at her sweaty, but smooth skin. Something between a gasp and a moan escaped her throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively, holding on to him as an unfamiliar emotion rocked her body through her ongoing pain.

"Be calm, little vixen. You are not well, remember?" Youko tightened his grip on her waist in warning, as she panted heavily against him.

A painful chuckle left her lips as she answered, "Oh, yes. How could I forget?"

Youko would have smirked at her sarcasm if she wasn't hanging on only by a thread and if he also wasn't royally pissed off at the wolf who dared look upon him with those eyes as if superior.

The wolf demon's violet orbs were ominous daggers, ready to shred anything in its path. And Youko felt it, aimed straight for him.

"That woman you hold in you filthy hands belongs to _**me**__,__** fox**_!" The wolf took a step or two forwards as he spoke. "Release her to me. _Or die_."

If his voice didn't give it away, his facial expressions did: possessiveness and what seemed to be hot jealousy was written all over it.

This didn't sit well with Youko.

Not one damn bit.

So without hesitation, Youko blatantly replied, "_Fuck you_."

Ready to summon his whip of vines, Youko focused his demonic energy to the surface, when the female in his arms suddenly jerked her head up from the shelter of his neck and tensed…

With lightning speed, Youko spun around and caught five poisonous spears with an angry hand, half a centimeter from his face. A low, menacing growl erupted within Youko as he threw the spears back in the direction they came from at an alarming speed, killing both the demon who had the audacity to throw them and an unfortunate other, who chose to stand behind him, instantly.

Fools.

They would all di—

"Bouclista De Glacesimah!" The female screamed, seconds before a menacing blast of dark energy could get the chance to incinerate them from behind. A wall of ice instantly appeared once those words left her mouth, raising one arm in the air to increase its shielding affects. If she was at full strength and pain free, the shield would have stood a good chance against the unsuspected attack. But weak as she was, it shattered within a few seconds.

Those few short seconds provided Youko with enough time to jump out the way, taking to the ground in a desperate move to save them both from an attack that would have wounded them severely, if not killed them.

The energy blast continued on and struck the forest behind them causing a major eruption. Horrible piercing screams of dying demons filled the air as many failed to escape from its path.

The mere instant Youko's body hit the ground another beam—though less in strength—flew towards him. Using his free arm to push him and the woman in his arms in the air, Youko landed across the lake in a slight crouch.

"Nephentbouratus. _Rise_."

Aiming his energy towards the ground, the floor around him began to move before four gargantuan vines popped out before him. Four nasty, looking plants came out attached the vines, screeching as loud as the ear could hear. Yellow, with purple spots, these bowl-like looking plants secreted poison that burned like hot lava if touched. Inside the bowl figure lay huge teeth, ready to tear up everything and anything in its path.

"Have your fill."

With that the plants screeched to the heavens before targeting their meals at alarming speeds.

That ought to give him some time—

A final sound of distress left the woman's throat and Youko knew she was at her limit. Quite frankly, he marveled at the fact that she was still conscious. Though he sheltered her from the fall to the ground, her leg had moved then and during the jump over the lake. He had to adjust her in his grasp afterward, which would have definitely added to her excruciating pain. And let's not forget the spell she conjured with practically no energy left.

Youko sensed her energy level and it was low. So low one would have assumed she was dead. But somehow she managed to find the strength and energy to perform one.

A spell that saved their lives. Or rather _his_ life.

That stupid attack with the spears was a distraction from the real deal, the orb of dark energy. And it was aimed directly for Youko and he knew it. It was meant to obliterate him. Take him out. Key word, _meant_. Youko did admit that it could have wounded him severely, but kill…you'd need a little more than that to annihilate the _King of Thieves_. But regardless, it did catch him off guard. And if his little vixen had not provided him with the few short seconds of escape there would have been trouble.

A sudden warm sense of admiration and pride swelled within him. His mate was a tough cookie. She possessed more strength, will power, and courage than most well-trained men—

He smelt it.

That mesmerizing aroma she possessed. The one that led him straight to her. It suddenly grew in its potency and …blood has tangled within it.

He stomach knotted at the sudden fact that she was injured further. Youko looked down to find small streams of blood flow from cuts—no bite wounds—on her upper arm. But they weren't a result of the attack, she had bit herself as a result of the pain. And she still was.

"Stop." He commanded as he gently took hold of her face, pulling it away from her arm. In response, she bit down harder, causing more of her precious blood to spill to the ground. "_I said Stop!_" He repeated, pulling harder this time. She relinquished her hold, bring her to face him. Those mesmerizing sapphire orbs, decorated with silver crystals, held him captive like a fool stuck in an obvious trap. But pain…unimaginable pain reflected through and reached out to him, gripping a desperate hand around his heart.

She was hurting. Tired. And a grain of sand away from losing consciousness.

In that moment, he gave in.

And the second he did, he knew that his fate had been sealed.

As if he would die without it, Youko devoured those parted, full lips with his own, drowning in the pleasure it gave him. Pleasure far more dangerous than anything he had every experienced before. His woman whimpered then froze up against him from shock. Youko brought her up closer, mindful of her injury, to deepen the kiss, which she returned with unsure passion ignited from the burning flames his brought forth. The second he tasted her blood, a growl form the deepest part of his soul rushed out and filled the air that was filled with screams of horror and death around them. Her blood was his undoing. It was an aphrodisiac. It had to be because he could not get enough of its sweet taste. Raw, desperate need gnawed at him, burned him at the pit of his soul. Never had he felt this way. Craved this way. Wanted this way. And just after a kiss!

A hungry snarl vibrated from his throat as he sought the entrance of her warm cavern. He needed more. Wanted more of her blood. Her taste. His tongue stroked her bottom lip with ravenous need, urging her to open for him. At first she failed to do so, making him snarl in protest. But soon after, she opened for him, allowing him glorious passage. The instant he invaded her mouth, she moaned, and his manlyhood throbbed and ached in response. Damn. She was so sweet. Like the sweat nectar of a honey tree. Their tongues battled each other and stroked, savoring each other's taste.

Youko couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her inside him _**now**_. She mistakenly ran her tongue over one of his sharp fangs, earning a lust filled moan etched with desire as well as an engorged cock. This erotic sensation sweltering between them fed her growing need, becoming completely taken by the kiss. It was then and only then that he made his move.

Adjusting the arm that held her to him, Youko assured himself she was locked securely against him before sending his other arm over her leg to the heart of the wound. His female instantly whimpered and jerked back, away from him. But he kept her in their searing kiss. Summoning his energy, Youko broke their kiss and said against her lips, "Aidinus. Awaken."

At those words, a blue vine clung to her leg in a tight vise, pulsing rapidly.

Before she could scream, Youko reclaimed her lips, drowning them into him. She held on to his neck with a lethal grip that would have snapped any feeble man in two. Youko kissed her voraciously, pushing her mind away from the pain she had to endure. Within a few second, her screams lessened and she instead whimpered against him, loosening the tightness in her hold. Stroking her one last time with his tongue, Youko reluctantly left his new found addiction to look at her.

She was panting hard, completely out of breath. Her hair a disorganized mess around her, sweat lined her pours as she turned to look at what he had done to her leg. She stared at the pulsing blue vines attached to her body then back at him.

There was no more pain etched on her face. Just sheer bewilderment and awe.

Eyes boring into his, she asked, "What is it?"

"One of my creations. As long as it's on you it will relieve you of your pain as well as heal your wound in the process. Unfortunately, attaching it to oneself can be a 'bitch' so Kuroune put it."

Her eyes continued to stare into his as if she were searching for something, for what Youko had no clue, but he disconnected their gaze before she could find what it is she was looking for.

Consciously aware of the death glare trained on them this entire time, Youko's blazing amber-red eyes, landed on the wolf demon who seemed less than happy at the moment on the other side of the river.

Ending the life of the last Nephentbouratus plant, the wolf and only a handful of his men remained.

Eyes dark-violet, seeping with malice. Hands clenched shut into tight fists. Muscles bunched and rigid in anger. Aura screaming pure vengeance.

Yup! The wolf was pissed.

Very pissed.

Watching the last Nephentbouratus plant burn in black flames, the blue-eyed woman stared at the scene in complete and utter shock. The majority of Malacus' army was dead. Either destroyed or eaten by those gargantuan plants.

Without looking away, she inquired, "Were they your creations too?"

"Yes." Youko answered, inhumane power resonating behind that voice.

"I see." Without so much as breaking a sweat, this demon—or rather his _pet_ _plant_—annihilated numerous high level demons. She wasn't exactly sure who was more lethal? Malacus or the demon holding her against him?

Youko eyed the black flames that consumed the skin of his baby. He had heard of the infamous black flames that not only consumed its contents, but did so in the most agonizing way. It was rumored to be 100x's more painful than the average burn of regular fire. To control something as powerful as this, one had to possess immense power.

Youko smirked. Looking at the bastard who wanted his female, Youko taunted, "It looks like I underestimated you, _**dog**_. You are not _the weak piece of shit_ I thought you to be, which is good. I'd _hate_ being bored."

The wolf demon glared at him, death ever present in his now obsidian colored eyes.

Good.

Youko wanted him—

Suddenly, soft delicate hands turned his head to face one that would irrevocably affect his soul.

Well damn.

This wasn't good.

Shaking her head, his mate pleaded, "No. Do not fight him. He will—"

Youko roared out his disapproval to her unfinished statement. Did she think him so weak or unfit to kill the scum before him? Youko's ego was shot and he wasn't happy. Not happy one bit.

Somehow understanding his sudden outburst, the female quickly spoke. "Demon, your sense of self is almost as vast as this entire forest. Take heed that I do not insult your strength nor do I undermine your abilities. I know you are strong, a worthy opponent."

If their earlier encounter as well as the work of his plants hadn't confirmed this, his aura did. This demon wasn't one to trifle with.

He very well could hold his own if not win against Malacus. Maybe he was the one she had been searching for all alon—_No_!...She couldn't. She wouldn't drag him into this, his ego be damned.

"But demon, brute strength alone cannot defeat him. So please walk away from this. This is not your fight. It is mine. And I refuse to–"

Youko grunted in a scoffing manner, grinning to show his sharp, ever lethal fangs.

"_Woman_, _you don't know how __**wrong**__ you are."_

That grin caused her breath to hitch in her throat. He looked so _magnificent._ Eyeing those lips, she found herself suddenly thinking about the blistering kiss they shared not too long ago. Never had she experienced such a kiss. It rocked her to the very core of her being. The need. The desire. The pleasure it brought was…powerfully overwhelming. So much so it enabled her to forget about the pain. All of the pain.

Why had she allowed him to do such a thing to her? She'd never let anyone get so close to do so. Ever. So why had she let him?

Unwilling to think of this much further, she asked, "I am wrong in what sense?"

Moving closer to her as if ready to kiss her again, Youko replied, "_In every sense—"_

Youko jumped high in the air, landing on a branch directly above him. At the sudden movement, his woman let loose a light squeal, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She kept her face against him, breathing heavily.

Dammit. She should _not_ be doing that. He was hard enough as it is.

Looking down to distract him, Youko spotted the very ground they had been standing on, now a whole in the ground, completely singed by black flames.

Well…that would have hurt.

Eyeing the demon responsible for the attack, Youko grinned once more, but in way eviler fashion, as his ruby eyes shined bright.

"How rude. I was talking with _my_ _woman_, _**dog**_. Show some respect, especially to those far superior than you."

A look of pure malice rested upon the wolf's face as he shouted, "_You insolent whelp! You will __**die**__ by my __**hands**__! She is __**mine**__ and you would be wise to release her to me, __**NOW**__!"_

Youko smirked. "You just _try_ and _take_ her from me, _d_—"

A familiar hand diverted Youko's attention to a pair of angry, dark blue eyes. When had they changed color?

"Will you _stop_ provoking him!" She exclaimed, her anger rising with each word. "And do you not listen demon! Do not fight against him—"

"You're starting to get on my last damn nerves, _female_." This wasn't true. Not at all. The female herself was not what was getting to him. It was the words that left her mouth and the way she said them that did. Although she had declared him a demon of great strength, she continued to ward him off, away from the fight. Did she lie to him? Did she think him too weak to kill that wretched canine?

Did she think more highly of that dog than he?

"The feeling is mutual I assure you, demon." She drawled, eyes of anger still present. "But will you honestly not listen and fight!? With me in your arms for that matter?!"

Oh yeah. He forgot that little tid bit.

And he wasn't about to let her down. Not with her condition and this horny, mate stealing wolf a few feet away.

Well shit. Now he had to delay killing off that bastard.

The female let out her breath, the one she did not realize she was holding the second she saw the truth of her statement settle in the demons eyes. She couldn't have this demon risk his life like this.

He was different from the rest.

If truly selfish—the trait demons possessed in high abundance, according to her anyway—he would not have stayed. He would have left her for dead. Would not have cared who her attackers were or that she was in pain. He especially would not have relieved her of such pain nor would he have kissed her so. She could be reading too much into it, but he was good. The first she ever encountered.

She could all be wrong for this could very well be an ego thing. He did have one as great as this forest. But her intuition said different. He hid it. That good side to him. He would die before one such as he admitted to it. That she knew and she knew it well.

And so she would protect him from her fate.

Her resolve set, she reiterated, "Leave me and this fight here, demon. Go while—no…Wait! What are you doi-ing-g!"

Adjusting her to the bridal position, Youko suddenly took off, running further into the forest through the tall branches above. The second he moved, the wolf's little entourage took pursuit, following him not too far behind. Multiple energy blasts and poison filled spears raced to meet them. Youko dodged them all, never breaking a sweat.

Unable to stomach height with inhumane speed, the female buried her head against Youko's neck, holding him to her for dear life. He was going to feel that in the morning.

Youko looked down at his female and saw her eyes closed shut, her face against him full of...no. It couldn't be. Was she-?...She was! She was afraid of heights! Of all the things. His mate had faced him and a whole army of demons with less fear than this!

Youko would have scoffed at such a trifle fear. But he found himself instinctively cradling her closer to him, as close as they could get in the hopes of easing her—ughhh…

…_What the hell am I doing?..._

How did he get so far off track!? The plan was to stay the hell away from her! She was his mate, someone he couldn't afford to have. Did not _want_ to have. But yet…

Damn.

For the first time in centuries, Youko was thrown in disarray. His life was built around order, plans. Every victim. Every heist. Every battle was meticulously planned to the very last detail. And they were followed through. Always. Just like not having a mate. He could not have one, but yet…

Youko growled low and his vixen reacted, surprisingly pulling herself closer to him.

Damn her for this! Did she not know what she was doing to him?!

Refocusing on the task at hand, Youko changed direction, increasing his speed even further. He was close by to one of his hideouts, made in case of emergencies.

Coming to an abrupt stop at the entrance of a cave, Youko checked for any disturbances. He didn't expect any, but it couldn't hurt to make sure. A force field had been placed within a mile radius of this area, allowing no one to detect its existence. Those who treaded nearby would become disoriented, rubbed by a strong intuition to leave and never return.

"Are we still in the trees?"

Youko groaned, internally. That voice of hers against his neck did things to him. Sinful things. He could feel each and every vibration of every word she uttered right to the very core of his...

Youko closed his eyes, calming himself and his rising beast. "_**No**_ we are not."

The female removed her face from his neck, absorbing the scenery around her.

She gasped.

The mysterious blue hue of the cave shimmered like crystals struck by the very light of the sun, giving rise to a whole array of colors. From white to dark, cobalt blue it absolutely took her breath away. It reminded her of the sea. Of how it calmed her. Took her away from her chaotic world. The feel of cool water over her skin was soothing. Relaxing. Like a loving caress. How she wished she was there this very instant.

A deep longing filled her heart, suddenly making it heavy.

"What ails you, vixen?"

Startled out of her thoughts, the female had almost forgotten where she was, turning back to look at him. But that was a mistake.

Her breath once again caught in her throat. A repetitive reaction. Why? Because this demon was absolutely gorgeous. His beauty, truly astounding. His body, irrevocably masculine. Especially in his demonic form.

That face. _His_ face was meant to strike fear in the hearts of even the mightiest beings. But for her….it did quite the opposite. Her body defied all normal reaction, suddenly sensitive to the core. One single movement. One single touch. One single look made her hot all over, her mind a foggy haze. She could no longer think clearly, only feel. Feel things she never felt before by another. With an intensity as powerful as the heaven's above.

Never leaving his gaze, she asked, "What is your name, demon?" her voice changed, a sweet whisper in the wind.

His cock stirred and his eyes pulsed in excitement, lust. Her voice was like an open invitation. One he burned to take.

Answering her, he growled, "_Youko Kurama_."

As quickly as he spotted her shock, she quickly hid it under that perfect mask of hers.

Silence was upon them until she asked, "_The_ _Youko Kurama_, _King_ of _Thieves_?"

An evil smirk graced his features, "Scared, water bender?"

"My name is Raisha, not _water bender_." She corrected, eyes shimmering as a result of what he believed to be slight fury. "And no, I am not frightened by you. My knowledge of who you are now only explains…everything."

"Oh? Pray tell what that might be, _Raisha_?" Youko inquired, disbelieving her completely.

Ignoring the manner in which he spoke her name and the affects it had on her body, Raisha responded, "The magnitude of your strength. Power. And skill. But most importantly, your ego, which indeed is as vast as this entire forest."

Tightening his hold on her, he threatened, "Men have died for far lesser words."

Challenging him, she said, "You can try _Youko_ _Kurama_, _King_ _of all Thieves_. But be warned, I am not your average _man_."

No she wasn't. She was far better.

Strong, courageous, determined. This female. _His_ female was like none he ever encountered. She was a warrior. A warrior that possessed a body of an angel.

Her body pressed tightly against him, Youko could _not_ get enough. It was like his body had been starved for centuries, ready to devour every part of her. Never had he known such raw, desperate emotion. But he knew the underlying cause of it.

She was his mate. Destined for him. Made for him in every way. And now that he found her, no other would have her.

_Absolutely __**no one**__._

* * *

**Well, I always got to ask…How was it? Did you like it?**

**I was unsure whether I should have ended it where I did or not, but I realized that if I had continued on it would have been way too long. So bear with me and my awful cliffhanger..lol ^-^**

**Review, Review, REVIEW away and let me in on you opinions. I value them all, good or bad. Hehe! :D**

**Also, be alert, stay tuned, and have a WONDERFUL BLESSED DAY!**

**See ya! ^-^**


	6. Silent Promise

**Hey to all of my wonderful readers! ^-^ **

**How have you been? I hope everything is going alright with you!**

**I know, I know you've been waiting a long time for it. So here it is!**

**The 6****th**** Chappie of To Be As One! **

**So READ, READ AWAY! ^-^**

**Oh wait, I almost forgot, but not really, LOL! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may—most likely will—be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. Their thoughts will be italicized and bolded with ellipses before and after the thought. **

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**To Be As One**_

**Previously on To Be As One…**

_Ignoring the manner in which he spoke her name and the affects it had on her body, Raisha responded, "The magnitude of your strength. Power. And skill. But most importantly, your ego, which indeed is as vast as this entire forest."_

_Tightening his hold on her, he threatened, "Men have died for far lesser words." _

_Challenging him, she said, "You can try Youko Kurama, King of all Thieves. But be warned, I am not your average man."_

_No she wasn't. She was far better._

_Strong, courageous, determined. This female. His female was like none he ever encountered. She was a warrior. A warrior that possessed a body of an angel. _

_Her body pressed tightly against him, Youko could not get enough. It was like his body had been starved for centuries, ready to devour every part of her. Never had he known such raw, desperate emotion. But he knew the underlying cause of it. _

_She was his mate. Destined for him. Made for him in every way. And now that he found her, no other would have her. _

_Absolutely __**no one**__._

**Chapter 6: "Silent Promise"**

The solid, cold ground on which Youko stood shook. It was a small disturbance, but an unusual one that should not be.

Turning to look out the cave's entrance, Youko's eyes narrowed.

For him to have felt such vibrations, after placing an impenetrable force field a mile deep around this cave could only mean one thing. Something strong, powerful, and annoyingly persistent was making a ruckus nearby. And he knew _exactly_ who it was.

Reaching over, Raisha's gentle fingers rested upon his chin, bringing him to meet her gaze head on. And what a wondrous gaze it was. Those eyes of hers were truly mesmerizing. Never had he ever been so _caught up_ by such a pair. "_Youko_. You sense him don't you? Malacus? He followed us didn't he."

Youko groaned in agony.

Her voice. The way she said his name! She was going to be the death of him sooner rather than later.

His cock throbbed at the sound and he pulled her in, closer. Turning his face into her long, soft hand, Youko did the one thing he was sure he was incapable of.

Showing affection.

He nuzzled her palm, pushing against it to place a small kiss at its center. He felt her freeze in response, her body turned completely rigid. But she did not pull back. Looking back at her, he saw her stare at him with slight shock and apprehension. Never looking away, he drew his tongue out, licking her where he kissed her.

He watched her shudder, as if a sudden chill had zipped up her spin. Her eyes flickered becoming a darker shade of blue, the silver crystals popping out even more so than before. Turned on by her reaction, Youko continued drawing his tongue upward, caressing her middle finger. Once he reached the top of it, he devoured it, completely taking it into his mouth. He sucked on it hard and long, using his tongue to taste her. Her skin was soft and sweet and if he could, he'd eat her up right then and there.

By this point, she was panting. Real hard.

Her eyes turned the darkest blue he'd ever seen. Almost midnight in color. Accented by the silver-blue crystals, her eyes were absolutely stunning and they no longer held any surprise or fear. Instead, what replaced them were unsure lust and desire.

He didn't think it was possible but his member enlarged, painfully so, a ready weapon to be used. He wanted so badly to dive into her and fuck her senseless. Fuck her like he never fucked a woman in his entire existence. And he would. Oh hot damn, he would. But for now…

He nicked her skin on the tip of her finger, drawing her precious blood into his mouth. She took in a breath and whimpered softly.

Squeezing one of his shoulders, Raisha began, "_Youko. W-what are you-u_…" He withdrew more blood, sucking hard. And she moaned, arching into him.

Realizing what she had done, and terrified that she had done it, Raisha pulled her finger out of his mouth.

Or tried to.

He wouldn't let her go.

"Let-t go." She demanded, her breath still shallow, pulling once again.

He refused.

Glaring daggers his way, she warned him. "If you do not head my words and release my finger at this very second, I will—ah!"

He bit her finger again, later easing his tongue around it, healing the sting of his bite with his natural healing saliva.

"_You were saying_?" Youko smirked, taking much amusement from her reactions to his actions.

Angered, Raisha exclaimed, "Will you _cease_ to play these games!"

"_This is __**not**__ a game_."

Slightly caught off guard by the sharp intonation of his voice, she inquired, "Then what title would you suggest _**this**_ be given?"

He did not answer. Instead, he continued to stare at her, his amber eyes piercing right through to where, she had no clue.

Raisha's heart began its rapid play against her chest, thumping so hard, so loudly, she was sure it would beat itself out of her.

And for what?

Why was it behaving so irrationally?

The knowledge necessary to the answer this question, she did not have. And for a woman, who was always in control over her life, this aggravated her to no end.

"_Demon_, I do not possess the time acquired for whatever _this_ is. Malacus will soon—"

"_Use it._ You know my name." Youko growled.

Taken aback once again by his response, she responded, "I beg your pardon."

Repeating himself, he muttered, "You know my name, so _**use**_ it."

Staring at him, she replied, "In that you are correct. I have acquired the knowledge of the title you were born into. However, are you not a demon?"

"Use my name. End of story." His command was final and she disliked it. She wanted to argue, but before she could, she became heavily distracted by what he said next.

"And Malacus can't find you here. So for the time being, you will rest." Holding her to him, but no longer in the air, he lowered her until her feet touched the cold rock with a silent tap.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she began. "What you say cannot be true. Malacus—"

"Will not be able to detect the location of this cave." He finished for her. "This cave was built a few centuries back with one purpose. It serves as a hideout. A force field—a mile radius in length—surrounds this cave, casting it in an invisible light. No one but I can see as well as enter it. Therefore, it will never be detected. Although if I allow it, one may go through. This is the only other method of entry."

"This force field not only cloaks, but distorts beings from treading to close, causing mass confusion that ultimately drives anyone, whether male or female, adult or child, away with a foreboding sensation. So you can be rest assured that you will be safe here—"

"I will never be safe." She uttered, almost as if in autopilot. Looking anywhere but directly at him.

This wasn't her. Her behavior was different. She always looked him in the eye. Heck, she would physically divert his face towards her if he looked anywhere but at her. She was direct and he liked that. No shadiness. No lies.

"I am who I am. What you had estimated was true. I am a water bender. But rightly so, I am the _**last**_ remaining water bender to wander this world. The last one." She was trying to keep herself composed. He could see it. However, seeing her like this, this bothered him. A lot.

"As long as I am to be, he will never rest until he has captured me. I am his ultimate goal. I have always been for many an age now." Finally looking back at him, her gaze burned him to his very core. If it hadn't disappeared as quickly as it had come, he would have sworn he saw sorrow fitter across her eyes.

"And I always will be. So heed my warning when I say 'Leave me be.'" Shaking her head, hard determination settled in, written all over her face. "I am not worth, your life."

The fact that Youko had engaged in behaviors unfit for a bandit, let alone the King of all bandits, already had him questioning his mate's influence over him because in such a short time, she had evoked almost every unknown emotion known to man in Youko, which he believed, up until now, he was born without.

And another fact: Every female he had fucked-which may very well have been 3/4ths of the entire female population—thought themselves worthy of him in some way, shape, or form. Ready to offer anything—literally—they all expected he give them something. The one thing he would never give.

Himself. Completely.

But this one female who he was fated to claim and she him, this woman who had him acting like a stranger, this vixen who was driving him on the brink of insanity with so many arising emotions, just declared herself not worthy of him nor his claim.

He was pissed off. And he didn't know why, which increased his anger. Why was he so furious at her claim, especially when he had rightfully told others the exact same thing? That they were not worthy of him.

And why did he suddenly want to drive his throbbing cock within her again!? Dammit!

Livid, Youko took a step into Raisha, his growl low, menacing. Stunned, Raisha tool a step back and continued to do so as he moved forward, alarming her. Back flat against the cool, hard wall, Raisha stared him down with wide, open eyes, their color now a light blue, the blue-silver crystals barely visible.

For too long they stared at one another, consuming one another visually until Raisha spoke out.

"Youko-"

Youko moved in, slamming both hands on the wall behind her, her head in between them. She did not flinch, just stared. But the cave shook with the amount of force he administered, his hands now compressed within the wall, rocks tumbling down as a result. Bending his head to be eye level with her, Youko growled, "_**I**__ decided who is worthy of me. __**No. One. Otherwise**__._"

Surprisingly, her facial expression went from one of shock to one of anger in less than 5 seconds.

"You arrogant demon! Will you persist to keep your eyes and ears shut! Why will you not heed my warning!? Have you lost all that which is necessary for your mind to function?!"

As if she never spoke a word, Youko continued to stare her down with those amber-red eyes of his, not a single word leaving his mouth. Only when he felt the earth shake beneath his feet a second time did he look away from her out the cave opening.

Feeling it this time, Raisha quickly spoke. "He won't stop until he finds me. I must go. I must fight him or—"

"No." Youko uttered, his tone final. "You are to remain here, rest, and let your leg heal. I will go instead. It's what I planned, so you _will_ follow through with it."

Glaring at him, she yelled, "You are such an infuriating demon! Why won't you let me go to do what it is I must do!? I am not a helpless babe!" Closing her eyes for a quick second, she sighed and continued, "Malacus is not your average demon, Youko. He is a shifter of great power, a demon you should not take lightly. He has multiple forms and acquires a new one through engulfing another. So that wolf demon you saw earlier was just the bodily image of a wolf who used to be. "

"Is that supposed to make me quake in my boots?"

Looking down at his feet, she frowned, "It should, however you do not possess any on your feet? Therefore, you cannot commence the '_quaking_' which is necessary, correct?"

Youko just stared at her until he could no longer keep face.

He laughed. Honestly laughed, the sensation foreign, but otherwise still fresh.

What was this woman doing to him?

Sighing hotly out in frustration, she continued, "You're as stubborn as a sycamore tree rooted to the very ground we stand on! You need to listen to me! You don't know him or what he's capable of doing!"

Eyes narrowing to even slits, his amusement vanished in a blink of an eye, his anger permeating off his body in massive waves.

"_And I suppose you know him __**well**_."

Confusion took her over. Why was he upset with her? She should be the one angry at him! Did he not see the danger! Her life was not worth his. She will _**never**_ allow another being to willingly die because of her.

Never again.

But then there came the big question. Why did he insist on fighting Malacus instead of going on his merry way? Why was he so adamant she remain in this cave? Why was he helping her, protecting her?

What did he want?

Shaking her head, she tried once more. She had to get through to him. "Youko, please listen to me. Malacus' powers are unimaginable. Unpredictable. You can't-"

The cave shook as the growl, out Youko's throat, filled it. His eyes glowed an eerie red, as if taken over by blood. His face full of hot rage and blind anger, Youko squeezed both hands into fist, taking more of the wall with him.

"_Do you think me so weak, __**water bender**_?"

The malicious tone in his voice, had the hairs on the skin of her neck rise. But the look in his eyes. One couldn't explain that. That which made her freeze in place.

Ironic don't you think. She being a water bender and all...

Regaining her composure, Raisha explained, "No. Like I have mentioned before, I do not think of you as such. In fact, I think the exact opposite."

Taking a risk, inching closer to him, she spoke, "Like I have also mentioned, this isn't a matter of whether I believe you are capable of defeating Malacus, Youko." Pausing, taking in the cool air of the cave around her, she continued, "Why would I let you fight Malacus, who is after me? He is my problem. My enemy. My responsibility. He has nothing to do with you as well as I." With firm determination she commanded, "Therefore, leave me be. Don't ever come near me again."

Raisha had hoped her words would get through to him this time. But then…

The biggest smirk she'd ever seen took hold of his face, fangs as deadly as a fine sharp blade just itching to nick the skin of whomever to draw blood.

"_**Is that a command, Raisha?**_"

A shiver racked Raisha's body, chilling her to her core.

He changed.

Something was completely off about him now. Before he was angry at her. Furious even. And that she could handle, even fight back against. But this…she didn't know what this was. And it…..alarmed her. Petrified her, actually causing her heart to give out if only for just a second or two.

There was an evil presence surrounding him, pulling him into the darkness. She could see it in his eyes, ever present, ever knowing, and…controlling.

What was he?

As if he could read her very thoughts, his grin grew wider as he closed in on her, his mouth a centimeter away from her ear.

"_Do you honestly believe that I would let you leave once I found you? You were destined to be __**mine**__ and __**mine**__ you shall be. No one can have you, expect me. DO you understand this? Never forget it, Raisha, because the second you do, __**blood**__ will be shed."_

Youko lifted his head to look at her and she stilled. She couldn't breathe. Could not speak nor could she move or feel. She was completely immobile, trapped by his words and that gaze that saw right through her.

Once Youko was sure his message got through to her, he left her there, in the cave, walking towards the entrance without a word.

Dread poisoned every inch of her blood as her heart clenched.

He was just like Malacus.

No. He was worse. Far, far worse. Yes, Malacus wanted her for himself, wanted to use her to achieve his immoral ambitions. But Youko was different. The magnitude of his claim was nothing Raisha had ever encountered.

Youko emitted a demonic, deep possession that Raisha wanted no part off, but somehow was already tied into. It held her with a grip so tight, that it was bound to suffocate her.

Why hadn't she spotted this before?

But more importantly, why was her fear **for** him more powerful than her fear **of** him? This did not make any sense! After what he just said, why did she care that he still planned on heading off to fight Malacus? What was it about him that confused her so, warping her rationality?!

She could not answer these questions. And this troubled her so.

Although she should, she could not let him do this! He thought to lightly of Malacus and his power and this, she knew, would get him killed. She must stop him. But how?

In a state of panic, Raisha did something unimaginable. Something driven only by pure instinct.

Running towards his retreating form, Raisha ran in front of him, grabbed him to her lips, then locked them together in a brutal kiss.

The kiss was scorching. Hot. Erotic.

It was intimate. Beyond intimate in fact. It was something not of this world, as each devoured one another.

Wrapping her arms around his head, she pulled him in, practically sucking the damn life out of him as she pulled at his tongue, liking his taste way more than she should. Youko growled his shock, hunger, and lust into her body, pulling her into him, unable to resist her. His newfound temptation.

She was pure addiction. A drug he had no hope of escaping.

Raisha instinctively ground up against him, moaning her pleasure as he growled his approval. He loved her fragrance, the sweet nectar that was her mouth. It filled him, her taste unbelievable.

The heat between them could kill. Never had he experienced such passion with another woman. None of them ever made him feel a fraction of what he felt right this very second. None could have ever made him feel this way. So hot. So full of desire. Wanton of her and her only. Wanting more and more of her until there was nothing left.

No. No one could compare to this. And no one ever will.

This woman. This water bender was his! Destined to be his and only his. And he'd be damned before he allowed anyone to take her from him.

Every cell in Raisha's mind, every cell in her body, was screaming on the top of their lungs. It was so unlike her to do this! So unlike her to go this far for someone, especially when that someone was a demon!

But...she couldn't let _this_ go. Couldn't leave him be. By God, she wished she could. Her mind continued to shout out reason after reason. That his kindness was a fluke. That he would end her just like Malacus, even more so, if she ever let him have his way.

But everything that she was, her entire being, was screaming at her, longing for him, desiring everything that he was. She wanted him so badly. Craved him so sweetly. Felt she would suffer greatly if he died in battle with Malacus. And this scared the shit out of her. Why would she care? She hated this, but couldn't help herself. He was a stranger. A stranger she was somehow connected to on a level she couldn't even fathom.

Losing air quickly, Raisha left his mouth, resting her forehead against his to breathe once again. Soothed by the up and down rhythm of his diaphragm, she willed herself to calm down, grabbing his face in her hands once again.

Looking into him, she saw such intense emotion. It scorched her like the burning sun and she shivered in response. As her breathing returned back to normal, she pulled him close and whispered, "Don't go, please. Don't fight him. Save yourself and forget you ever met me."

Raisha had been staring at him for what seemed like hours before he moved, pulling her flush against his body into…..an embrace.

Well this was shocking.

Of all the things, Raisha was not expecting this form of affection from him. It was slightly more shocking then anything he's ever done before. But amidst her shock, that feeling of cold dread came back full force when she realized his intention far too late.

"_The instant we met, you were __**mine**__. I will __**not**__ let him have you. So rest, Raisha, for when you wake, he will no longer be your concern." _

Without pause, his fingers found the pressure point on her neck, knocking her unconscious.

Wrapping her securely in his arms, cradled to his chest, Youko took her farther into the cave in a minor opening. There lay sheets made of the finest material, silk spread in every color. Placing her gently across it, he watched her breath so silently, her face void of any emotion. Peaceful. Beautiful.

Raising a hand, Youko ran his fingers across her face, starting from her hair line down past her closed eye lid, her cheek, to her lips, which were full, moist, and red. Her smooth skin was soothing and warm and his gut contracted. This woman…_His_ woman was here in front of him. He actually found his soul mate.

The chances of finding one's soul mate was slim to none. And as the King of All Bandits, Youko didn't think he had one...

But he did.

And another wanted her.

Youko's growled low, his vision blood red in anger.

Malacus. That bastard. Youko wasn't going to just going to kill him. No. He was going to make his life a living hell.

Eyeing the pulsing-blue vine that wrapped itself around his mates broken leg, he muttered, "_No one will harm you and live to breathe another day. __**No One**__._"

Resting a sheet upon her, Youko secured the cave once more, before leaving to find the bastard who dared to touch what was his.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo?**

**Watcha think? Did you like? If so, you know what to do! Review, Review, REVIEW! Hehe :D**

**So what will happen next? Stay tuned and alert for the next chappie!**

**Thank you for reading! ^-^  
**


	7. Silent Promise: Part 2

**Heyyyyyyyyy, to all of my wonderful readers! ^-^ **

**Guess what! Yesssssssssssssssss, it's finally here!**

**The 7****th**** Chappie of To Be As One! **

**But wait, I almost forgot, but not really, LOL! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may—most likely will—be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. Their thoughts will be italicized and bolded with ellipses before and after the thought. **

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**To Be As One**_

**Previously on To Be As One…**

_Raisha had been staring at him for what seemed like hours before he moved, pulling her flush against his body into…..an embrace. _

_Well this was shocking. _

_Of all the things, Raisha was not expecting this form of affection from him. It was slightly more shocking then anything he's ever done before. But amidst her shock, that feeling of cold dread came back full force when she realized his intention far too late. _

"_The instant we met, you were __**mine**__. I will __**not**__ let him have you. So rest, Raisha, for when you wake, he will no longer be your concern." _

_Without pause, his fingers found the pressure point on her neck, knocking her unconscious._

_Wrapping her securely in his arms, cradled to his chest, Youko took her farther into the cave in a minor opening. There lay sheets made of the finest material, silk spread in every color. Placing her gently across it, he watched her breath so silently, her face void of any emotion. Peaceful. Beautiful._

_Raising a hand, Youko ran his fingers across her face, starting from her hair line down past her closed eye lid, her cheek, to her lips, which were full, moist, and red. Her smooth skin was soothing and warm and his gut contracted. This woman…His woman was here in front of him. He actually found his soul mate. _

_The chances of finding one's soul mate was slim to none. And as the King of All Bandits, Youko didn't think he had one..._

_But he did._

_And another wanted her. _

_Youko's growled low, his vision blood red in anger. _

_Malacus. That bastard. Youko wasn't going to just going to kill him. No. He was going to make his life a living hell._

_Eyeing the pulsing-blue vine that wrapped itself around his mates broken leg, he muttered, "No one will harm you and live to breathe another day. __**No One**__."_

_Resting a sheet upon her, Youko secured the cave once more, before leaving to find the bastard who dared to touch what was his._

**Chapter 7: "Silent Promise: Part 2" **

"Where am I?" Raisha thought to herself, walking through a pathway, midst saturating the air around her.

Night fall was upon her as she walked through the forest, which was pitch black, not illuminated with its usual sea of stars. A gust of wind swept by, lifting her light pink dress along with her hair. And so she held her dress down with one hand, removing her hair out of her face with the other. Raisha looked all around her and listened for…anything.

It was silent. Completely silent, which was unnatural and this unnerved her. Nothing could be heard. Not even the harmonious humming of the insects or the riveting calls of the birds that always soothed her rang in the air.

Raisha stopped, no longer continuing down the path. She looked around once again, taking her time to observe every inch of the forest that which surrounded her.

Something wasn't right…

"_Hello, Raisha_."

Behind her the voice came, and so she spun around instinctively grabbing the dagger hidden well inside her dress, along the outer area of her thigh.

There he stood, surrounded by that egotistical, malevolent aura she resented so much.

On guard, she prepared herself, ready to attack at any given moment. She would _never_, _**ever**_ let him have her willing. No. Not without a fight.

"How were you able to pin point my location?" She inquired.

Malacus—in the same form of the wolf with violet eyes—smirked. "Oh, I have my ways, my sweet temptation—"

The dagger flew past his head, piercing his skin if only a quarter of a centimeter deep. Blood drew and fell alongside his cheek. Wiping the blood away as if it were nothing, he eyed the woman he craved as she glared him down, hatred burning through her like an over-heated furnace. If there was one thing Raisha couldn't stand, it was those unwanted words of endearment from _**him**_ and she made this clear every time he used them.

Smirking wider, he said, "Did you know that your temperament is quite a turn on?"

Ignoring his statement, Raisha commanded, "Answer my question," readying a second dagger.

A look devoid of any emotion replaced the glee he sported just a second ago.

"Like I said, I have my ways. However, that _**disgusting**_ fox's scent was all over you. I could have tracked you down even if I didn't want to with that _**wretched**_ smell attached to such a perfect being as yourself."

Raisha's heart stilled then sunk to the pit of her stomach as her eyes opened wide. She couldn't breathe as she eyed him, searching for the crack in his façade that would indicate to her that he was lying.

But she could not find it.

If he truly found her this way and stood in front of her this very moment, then what happened to…

"No." She whispered to herself, looking at him in horror.

He heard her and grinned. "Oh yes, my sweet temptation. You have guessed correctly. Youko Kurama _**is**_ no longer." Behind him, he withdrew a hand, covered in blood. It was completely coated in it as it dripped down his whole forearm at a slow, steady rate. But that wasn't what caused her heart to constrict in pain so crippling she was sure it would kill her.

It was the beating heart he held in that hand that did.

Wrapping an arm over her stomach, as the other clamped over her mouth, she shook her head forcefully, as tears burned her eyes.

"Raisha, Raisha, Raisha. When will you learn? You are mine. Always mine. And I will kill all who dare try to take you away from me." Closing his fist around the heart, he added, "Just like the others, he is _**dead**_." With that, he crushed the heart in his hands, the gruesome sight brought on the flood of tears waiting to fall. Her sobbing racked her body as she fell to her knees.

"No!" She yelled through her tears, denying the truth.

…_He can't be dead. He JUST CAN'T BE. Not him too…_

Raisha couldn't take it. She just…couldn't. The pain this time around. My God! Why was it so bad!? It was as if someone had slashed her skin multiple times with a sharp, tiny blade that then carved out her heart slowly soon after. It was unimaginable and...it was real. Never had she ever felt anything like it. Her tears were an endless river as they ran across her light tan cheeks now flushed and red.

Grinning evilly, Malacus added, "Yes, Raisha. Yes. You will _**always**_ be _**mine**_, my _**sweet temptation**_. _**Always**_."

"NO!" She yelled once more, her voice carrying loudly throughout the cave. Raisha flew upward with a rush that had the silk warm sheets that caressed her skin, down to her waist and her hair falling forward into her face.

Suddenly experiencing a quick dose of vertigo, Raisha closed her eyes then covered her face with both hands, which refused to stop trembling. With every rapid breath she exhaled, she inhaled mindfully, desperately trying to calm her heart as it beat so fast she knew it was only a matter of time before it left her chest. It took her time, much time to settle down, but when finally did her hands no longer shook with the fear that remained in her heart. Instead she removed her hair from her face then brought her hands slowly down over her heart. Opening her eyes—vertigo now gone—Raisha stared ahead with light relief that what just occurred was a dream. A nightmare. A horrible, horrible one. Nothing more…But she knew better. And that thought killed what little relief she was able to muster.

A water benders dream was a vision. Whether a vision of the past, present, or late future, a dream was a vision and her nightmare would come….

"No…..I won't let it. Not this time." Raisha whispered to herself, determination rising only by God's grace.

Removing the silks sheets from her entirely, Raisha adjusted herself to stand when she saw the blue vine pulse around her leg at a slow pace, staying in place.

…_Me leg. Is it-..._

Testing her theory, Raisha placed her palms behind her and leaned back slight to lift her right leg. She lifted it about a foot in the air and to her surprise no severe pain accompanied the action. There was a mild ache centered at the heart of the wound, however she would take this over what she experienced before.

"This plant actually healed me…._He_ healed me." And how did she repay him? By drafting his death warrant that's how.

"No." She muttered, placing her foot back down. Getting up slowly from her resting area, she took a gentle step forward as vertigo tried to mess with her again. Shaking it off, she took a few more steps towards the entrance of the cave.

"I will not let him die for my sake. I cannot, _**will**_ not let this be so." Stepping at the edge of the opening, looking over the dense forest ahead of her, Raisha closed her eyes and focused on the darkest, most evil energy signature nearby. She spotted it within seconds.

Opening those bright sapphire orbs filled with drive and determination, Raisha remembered the silent promise to herself that never again will another precious soul perish because of an evil being's obsession over her. Not if she could help it.

"This I swear with my very life." And before a blink of an eye, she left the cave and sprinted straight for the forest, straight to Malacus.

* * *

**Yes, I know this was a teaser, but the next chappie will be coming in a few so relax and take it easy okay! LOL! ^-^**

**I just wanted to give you a little something since I haven't in a while. So, just so you know, I split this original chappie in two.**

**So stay tuned for the next one!**

**And don't forget to share your opinions in a REVIEW! I really like to know what you're thinking, especially about the characters and the overall story plot so far. It doesn't have to be much. I'm serious. It could just be one word or an emoji like this… :D (Those would so make me laugh. LOL)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**And stay tuned! Hehe! ^-^**


	8. Sacrifice

**Heyyyyyyyyy, to all of my wonderful readers! ^-^ **

**So many of you have been waiting for this, so here it is!**

**The 8****th**** Chappie of To Be As One!**

**Yayyyyyy! :D**

**But wait, I almost forgot, but not really, LOL! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may—most likely will—be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. Their thoughts will be italicized and bolded with ellipses before and after the thought. **

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**To Be As One**_

**Previously on To Be As One…**

"_No." She muttered, placing her foot back down. Getting up slowly from her resting area, she took a gentle step forward as vertigo tried to mess with her again. Shaking it off, she took a few more steps towards the entrance of the cave. _

"_I will not let him die for my sake. I cannot, __**will**__ not let this be so." Stepping at the edge of the opening, looking over the dense forest ahead of her, Raisha closed her eyes and focused on the darkest, most evil energy signature nearby. She spotted it within seconds. _

_Opening those bright sapphire orbs filled with drive and determination, Raisha remembered the silent promise to herself that never again will another precious soul perish because of an evil being's obsession over her. Not if she could help it._

"_This I swear with my very life." And before a blink of an eye, she left the cave and sprinted straight for the forest, straight to Malacus. _

**Chapter 8: "Sacrifice"**

"It seems my little game of hide-and-go seek has been spoiled by a _fucking __**bastard**_ of a fox…Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves." The lesser demons—probably sixty in number and all at the command of Malacus—hissed out their despise for Youko and bared their dagger-like teeth to the air, ready to inflict all kind of pain Youko's way. Malacus' higher class demons on the other hand—who were recently recruited and eight in number—just stood there in silence, patiently waiting for their master to continue and give the orders they knew were going to come next.

His face hard set with anger and eyes drowned in pure hatred, Malacus continued on through clenched teeth. "He will die by my hands and mine alone. Go against this and you will suffer a torture so profound, death will not set you free."

His threat silenced the entire gathering and even the wildlife that surrounded them until it was eerie quiet. Satisfied his message got through, he finished up.

"Every inch of this bloody forest is to be thoroughly excavated and searched until I have _**her **_under _**my possession**__. _ I will not have that _**bastard **_keep her away from me—"

"_But sire what if she is no longer within this forest_?"

And then in three seconds flat, black flames consumed the lesser demon's entire body and his screams could be heard out far and wide. Those around him moved quickly and hid as they watched the demon burn to his death. The flames diminished and he was no more, not even the remaining ashes a normal fire would have left behind remained.

"_Don't any of you_ _**SPEAK OUT OF TURN, EVER!**_" He bellowed, completely enraged someone would have even thought to do so. "_**I want her found**_**,** _**NOW! DO YOU HERE ME! NOW! HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES, YOU WILL SEARCH THIS ENTIRE DAMNED WORLD FOR HER AND BRING HER BACK! DON'T ANY OF YOU COME TO ME WITHOUT HER OR SO HELP ME I WILL DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO HIM AND MORE!**_" The second he was done, he turned and walked down the path behind him before he killed them all, disgusted by the presence of every last one of them.

Marvos turned and remained but a step behind him as the gathering left to carry out the usual mission or die trying. A bored expression was plastered all over his facial features, before he sighed heavily and inquired, "Why must you be so dramatic and continue to go through such lengths to capture the water bender when you have other ways to—"

"Do you want to end up like the fool back there?" Malacus asked, walking forward in powerful strides.

Marvos smirked before replying. "Not necessarily."

"Then shut the hell up!" He exclaimed, anger still evident in his voice. "I don't have to explain my motives to anyone, Marvos. And that includes you. So _**save it**_!" He growled, a sharp edge embedded in his tone of voice, ending the current topic of discussion.

Sighing once more, Marvos surrendered. "Fine. Don't explain it to me. I don't really give a fuck. But I hope that you realize the power she has over you before it's too la—"

Yeah….he really shouldn't have said that because within seconds, Marvos' entire 240lb body was forced down, into the ground, with a speed and force so strong, he ended up lying in a crater 2 feet into the earth with now a fractured spine, a broken arm, and a partially cracked skull. Sudden cuts—or rather the gashes—that were inflicted gushed blood out profusely and if left unattended, would cause him to bleed to his death.

Marvos wouldn't have needed to worry about bleeding out if his powers weren't quite nullified at the moment.

Well shit.

Because of this he could not regenerate and thus would probably die here soon if not helped.

Unable to move, Marvos' eyes painfully roamed his surroundings until they met with the evil, soulless depths of demon who put him in this predicament. Pure anger and rage consumed Malacus, as he looked down at Marvos as if he were nothing but a cockroach under his foot.

If he could, Marvos would have laughed and shaken his head, completely disappointed with himself. Why? Well, because even though Malacus had done this to him—and had done this to him on many occasions-he harbored no ill feelings towards him. In fact, he would still do what it is his purpose on earth was to do, which is to protect Malacus from any harm whatsoever. Yes, even now, he would risk his life for this demon with no doubts in mind, the very demon who looked down upon him like he was nothing but rubbish.

Yup. Pathetic huh.

Crouching low, Malacus glared at his right hand man as he declared, "She _**does not**_ have power over me."

Marvos tried to smirk, but couldn't. It was just too painful.

"A-s your-r…right-t hand, i-its my job to tell you the truth. Not-thing but the truth, Sire." He muttered, his stuttering a result of the pain he felt in accordance with his breathing which was labored, raggedy. And though he was signing a death wish right now, he continued on because not only was this his job, but he cared for his Master and his well-being though that proclamation would die with him and with him alone.

"_**I don't fucking care about the truth**_!" Malacus yelled, pushing Marvos down another 3 to 4 feet under with double the amount of force he applied the first time.

"_**And you SHUT THE FUCK UP WHEN I TELL YOU TO, MARVOS! KNOW YOUR FUCKING PLACE!"**_ On his last word, he sent Marvos down another foot, fuming a total of 8 feet above him.

Who the hell did the fucking idiot think he was, talking to him that way?! Disrespect and being ridiculed was something Malacus has no tolerance for whatsoever. And so he was going to the leave the bastard there to fend for himself, striping him of his power. Let him see how he gets himself out of this one.

But in all honesty, the manner in which Marvos voiced his _opinions_ was not the issue in the least. It was the fact that his words were in fact…the truth.

Unable to remove her from his thoughts—no matter how hard he tried—Malacus closed his eyes as he visualized the woman who was perfectly made just for him. His _sweat temptation_ was everything he wanted in a female. She was quite a unique specimen—one of whom was thought to be harmless—which truth be told, robbed him of any interest in her….at first.

Passing through a village he often visited—or rather, terrorized for his pleasure and amusement—Malacus had spotted the blue-eyed vixen helping young women tend to their daily errands. She was nothing he hadn't seen before. Nothing extremely special. The only exception was her light-brown skin, rich caramel in color. But other than that, this woman was ordinary. She possessed dark golden brown hair with a few dyed in red that complemented her complexion and her eyes, which were a nice cerulean blue. Those assets were actually the only things going for her because her locks though exotic, were wrapped in a messy bun with strands flying everywhere and the unappealing clothing she wore, which was too big for her frame, turned Malacus off completely. The women Malacus craved were ones of rare beauty, those who were beyond stunning, who dressed in expensive garments that accentuated their features and hugged their luscious bodies, and those who were submissive and catered to his every need.

Those very much like his late wife.

Raisha wasn't seen as a worthy woman in his eyes and therefore was barely of any importance to him. And it would have stayed that way until the day he got word that she single-handedly stood up against his strongest team of men, eight in number and defeated them…..all.

Occupied with more important things at the time—such like _important_ sexual needs that needed attending—Malacus was highly annoyed at such a remark. He had contemplated killing the messenger for wasting his precious time because quite honestly there was no way in hell a woman—if you could have called her that—would have beaten his well-trained men. But seeing as how the messenger wouldn't let up—which did result in his death—Malacus decided to check this out himself.

Royally pissed off at the idea that he may now need to replace these skillfully recruited men if she did in fact due away with them—which he still continued to doubt—Malacus was definitely in the mood for making _this female _suffer for possibly giving him _more_ work to do on top of interrupting what would have been one of the many, best nights of his life. Sexually at least.

But the moment he arrived and had spotted her practically naked feminine body, covered in blood from head to toe, standing amongst his fallen men with a look of pure, deadly determination and about fifty ice-made arrows pointed in his direction, ready for the kill…

Everything changed.

Malacus grinned, his eyes still closed as he replayed that image of her in his mind over and over, which had his cock hard in seconds.

So maybe she did have control over him. So what? As long as she was his, nothing else mattered. And she would be his. Forever…

He didn't even see it coming. Hadn't even sensed it near him until it sent him off with a speed and strength one only feared into a series of trees one after the other for at least a mile. Everything was destroyed in his wake and what stopped his flight was a boulder he torpedoed right through, shattering it into pieces as he went straight for the ground. As a result, a large explosion was heard and dust, dirt, plant life and more fogged up the area in a gray cloud.

Massaging his knuckles, Youko glared in the direction he threw the wolf demon, rage coming off of him in waves, consuming his entire body.

"Raisha ain't yours you dogshit! _**She's. MINE! **_"

…_What the fuck!?..._ Malacus thought as the shock of what had happened to him settled in and finally registered.

..._Who the fucking hell was…_

He knew immediately, answering his own question and….Malacus was livid. How fucking _**dare**_ the bastard do this to him! Did he not know who he was fucking messing with?

Apparently not.

But that would cost him _dearly_.

Malacus lips curved into a smirk, malicious intent written all over his face. He would show the bastard fox that he was not one to trifle with, _**ever**_.

Itching to kill his new _toy_, Malacus made a move to sit upright, but the agonizing pain that suddenly rushed through his like an unexpected waterfall, made it impossible to do so. Blood leaked down the side of his face as a result.

"_Shit! That fucking hurts like a bitch!"_ He groaned, looking over his left side. His arm had been gruesomely dislocated from his shoulder and his wrist...it was a mess. It was twisted in an awkward position that obviously wasn't natural and when he tried to move his fingers…there was no movement.

Assessing the rest of his current state, Malacus learned of another twisted body part—his right foot—which lay beside his broken and bent left leg and was accompanied by gashes and cuts all over his body, especially his back that became an open faucet for blood to flow into the earth.

Well, shit.

"Guess, this body was useless after all." Malacus muttered in a flat tone.

Using this body purely as a vessel—like a virus would a host it invades—Malacus did not care about the body's well-being. Yes, it was true that he took his time selectively choosing his vessel since he had to have the best of the best in order to ensure survival. But, the individual _container_ itself meant nothing to him because there were always many more to choose from. He held no tie to this current body, granting him the ability to be either in tune or out of tune with it—which he currently was. Therefore, he felt no pain, none from the broken bones and lethal lacerations and so could immediately draw on his power.

Within seconds, bones were cracking back into their rightful place and deadly wounds were healing themselves, closing up to reveal flawless skin.

Able to now rise out of the crater his body had made, Malacus pushed off the pieces of crushed boulder that lay on top of him and the remaining dirt that covered him as well. He sat up then stood, dusting himself off. Checking himself, he was pleased. Everything was in place and functioning as they should and so he stretched out the sore knots of his newly reconstructed body before walking back in the fox's direction.

Malacus smirked as his mind raced with the numerous ways he could kill the King of All Bandits. He was going to make him suffer for the humiliation he just caused him. Suffer oh so bad that the fox would be begging him for mercy in a matter of seconds, mercy that he did not have.

His smirked widened, the blood in his veins boiling with excitement.

"I gotta hand it to you, _**fox**_. That was truly quite a surprise. I hadn't sensed you or that punch coming at all."

Youko's eyes narrowed, before he answered. "What did you expect of such a weak bastard such as yourself."

All the amusement he had was gone in flash and in its place was rage so hot it threatened to burn anything in sight.

"Shut. Your. _**FACE**_!" Malacus bellowed, summoning his power to the forefront. In a split second, he vanished then reappeared a few feet in front of Youko, pulling his right arm back to return the favor. He missed however, his fists coming into contact with the ground which created a hole that was at least 10 feet deep.

Landing silently on a nearby tree branch, Youko watched the earth crumble at the hand of the wolf demon. He could feel it in his bones that this demon…he wasn't what he seemed.

Knocking the shit out of him earlier, Youko knew there was no way in hell Malacus should have come out of that attack unharmed. Bones had to have been broken and if not then at least lacerations on every part of body should have been seen. But as he walked back towards him, there was not a damn single scratch on him.

Demons heal fast, but not that fucking fast.

The only way he could have come back unscathed is if he possessed the power to regenerate, which was a rarity among demons and would now be a minor setback in Youko's plan. But no matter, he would deal just fine. This bastard was going to die for ever even thinking he could have what was his to begin with.

Malacus looked up from the crater he formed and spotted Youko perched on a tree branch as if…..bored. That pissed him the hell off and so he jetted into the air, sending flame after flame of black fire Youko's way.

Youko dodged the first two, flipping forward then a third aimed straight for his chest. However, he disappeared then reappeared instantly, dodging it as well.

Malacus cursed and continued to throw, his anger intensifying the flames as they ricocheted from his palms.

Being careful of this particular kind of flame, Youko's speed and acute timing was key. None had touched him until a fireball did the unthinkable and detonated mere feet in front of him.

Malacus laughed in triumph as Youko's body fell into the earth, engulfed in flame.

"Not so cocky now are you, King of Thieves!" He shouted out making his way over.

"_You talk to damn much."_ A deep voice answered, the source of it coming up, from above him.

…_Impossible…_ Malacus thought, knowing for a fact he saw Youko a few feet from him burning to his death. But before he could do anything to verify that, Youko drop kicked Malacus straight into the ground with every fiber of his being.

Jumping out of the deep hole he created with Malacus' broken body in the middle, Youko quickly eyed the burning Hibiscus plant he summoned in order to escape such death. If he had waited a millisecond more, he would have been done for.

That was to fucking close. However, he wasn't completely heartless because the Hibiscus he used for protection was already dead. Despite what others might think or say, Youko cared and took care of his many creations. They had provided him solace in a world that refused to grant him any.

But now, his creations weren't the only ones who provided him comfort now were they.

The instant Youko thought of his mate, it was like his entire body had a mind of its own and instantly became hot and heavy with need. But beneath all of that, thoughts of her allowed him to surprisingly feel at peace and miraculously…..whole, a feeling Youko hadn't felt since he could remember. And though he planned on completely rejecting this fact and his mate altogether, there was no way in hell he was going to let this bastard take her for himself.

So Malacus needed to die and he needed to die…_**now**_. But his regeneration was putting a stop to that whole fucking plan.

Youko's eyes narrowed as he heard bones popping back into proper alignment, footsteps firmly planted within the dirt, and an annoying cackle that sounded like a dying hyena and was getting on his last damn nerves.

Malacus laughed as he walked out of the hole he'd been in, his body completely mended and more than ready to fight.

"Come on Youko. Didn't you learn from the last time you hit me?" A few feet from each other now, Malacus grinned. "I'm indestructible. Therefore, you can't kill me even if you wanted to and I'm sensing that you really, _**really**_ want to right, _King of Thieves_."

Remaining calm, though he was anything but, Youko replied. "I guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

"_Shut the hell __**up**_!" Malacus hollered, a sudden burst of energy swirling around him, its focus, his right arm.

"I am going to _**kill you**_ and when I do," he stated, smiling evilly, "I'll make sure to rip out your heart and give it to Raisha as a token of my appreciation for her becoming my new ma—" All of sudden, vines, the color of blood itself, shot up from the ground surrounding Malacus, caging him in.

The power he had summoned took the form of a long metallic sword, sharp as any.

"_Don't play games with me fox_!" Malacus warned, a wide smirk on his face. "I killed your pretty little plant before and trust me I'll do it again." With that he rushed forward, cutting the massive vines into dead, smaller pieces as they came for him. But that was the thing. They weren't dead. Every piece that he had cut had somehow come back to life and morphed into longer, sturdier vine that were now harder to cut into.

Malacus quickly dodged one from grabbing his leg, chopping it in half with almost double the strength. However, that moment's decision cost him dearly as a vine from the back left grabbed his torso and squeezed tightly. He screamed with a force that would forever damage his vocal cords, as it continued to crush the life out of him. Other vines had begun to wrap itself around him, crushing bones with ease. But that wasn't all. The outer skin of this ferocious plant was hot like lava against his skin and it burned him with a vengeance.

"I thought you said you got this, you mangy mutt." Youko smirked as he crossed his hands over his chest. "_Minesta_, why don't you say hello to your new meal."

Bursting out into the open with dirt flying every which way, the main body of the plant, which took the form of a female, eyed its prey, hungrily. "_Hello, meal_." She repeated.

Malacus continued to scream as she squeezed him some more, practically breaking every bone in his body, the sound pure joy to Minesta's ears.

She smiled broadly.

"I just love it when they _**scream**_**.**" At the emphasis of her last word, her vines grew thorns at least 6 inches in length causing Malacus to holler and curse at the pain, blood dripping down his body like a waterfall. "And you're bleeding oh so fondly," Minesta started, "You look so good, I will eat you _**now**_!"

She rushed forward aiming straight for him, ready to go in for the kill. And she would have done just that and enjoyed it too. However, three feet away, she stopped, her face full of confusion before she screamed in pure agony.

Youko tensed. _…What the—…_

Black flame began to eating away at her vines and within seconds they consumed her completely.

Ending her suffering, Youko threw a blade made out of a special type of plant that when molded was deadly sharp and made out of metal. It went straight for her heart. She froze then looked at her Master.

"Sleep, Minesta. You did well."

A tear left her eye, falling down her face before she smiled a sad smile and fell to the earth the flame doing away with her body.

"_Did I not say that I would __**kill your pretty little plant yet again**__!"_ What the hell! That voice, it came from behind him and Youko's eyes widened in shock for less than a millisecond for he quickly turned around to jump up and put distance between them, attacking with three of his blades.

Malacus ended up dodging two and catching one in his now sword-free right hand. Youko landed several feet away, cursing the fact that the fucking wolf demon had gotten so damn close. How the hell did he fucking do that? Youko hadn't sensed him and he'd recovered so damn quick!

Standing there as if he hadn't been crushed, pierced, or burned severely, Malacus extended his arm back then threw the blade he had caught into the ground three feet in front of Youko.

Eyeing him carefully, Youko inquired, "Is that a declaration of surrender?"

Malacus violet orbs pulsed with glee as he answered with an, "No." Then he grinned.

"That was a declaration of _**victory**_."

Suddenly tense, Youko was ready to end this now. He had let Malacus live for far too long and this cocky, hot-tempered fucking bastard needed to die this second.

So he summoned his demonic power to the forefront and made a motion to jump up in the air, but then he realized he couldn't.

He tried again. But the result was the same.

He couldn't move.

Malacus laughed. "So you've finally realized that you can't move. You're immobile and I'll tell you why since you're going to die soon." Walking towards Youko, he continued, "You see that dagger right there," he said, pointing to the ground, "the second I touched it, I filled it with my power. Then I threw it at your shadow, which is in front of you. With that little information, can you guess what type of demon I am?"

Then it all fucking clicked.

Malacus was a _**shadow demon**_.

Spotting the recognition in Youko's amber eyes, Malacus responded, "Exactly. A Shadow demon. Thought us extinct huh? Well technically we are. I'm the only sole survivor left. But that will change once I've _**mated with my mate**_ of choosing."

Youko snarled, as his amber eyes began to redden. "She. Is. **MINE!**" He bellowed back, wishing so badly that he could rip Malacus to shreds.

Malacus punched Youko in the gut about seven times before he socked him across the face, braking his nose and definitely two ribs.

Unable to retaliate back, Youko glared at Malacus **hard**, while his panted, his hatred for him coming of his body in massive waves.

One could say their feelings of hate were mutual, Malacus eyes full of anger. "SHE IS FUCKING **MINE **YOU BASTARD! _**MINE**_! _**NOT YOURS! **_I marked her." And at that line, Malacus was sure that what he saw was genuine shock on Youko's face if only for a short moment. Youko couldn't have hid that expression from him even if he had tried and he had loved every second of it on his face. "That's right. I marked her and once she's marked, she's marked, King of Thieves. There is nothing you can do as a fellow demon. You know the rules, don't you?"

Yeah, he knew them. That a marked female is forbidden to be touched and if one happens to break this law, death by the hand of the male who marked the female is the consequence. But he'll kill himself first before he let such a bastard do so _and_ take what is rightfully his.

Malacus' mark his ass. The fucking demon was bluffing, only trying to get a rise out of him. Youko would have known if Malacus had truly marked Raisha in the way that was considered irreversible because he then would have seriously lost his cool and gone awol on his ass the second he had caught the bastards scent.

"Of course you do." Malacus stated as a matter-of-fact. Grabbing his silver locks with his left hand, Malacus pulled Youko's head back violently, his claws digging into his scalp.

Youko showed no pain to Malacus' disappointment. He just continued to stare at the bastard before him with calm hatred.

Malacus laughed in his face. "Look at you in your rightful place, kneeling before me completely helpless. It truly is a wonderful sight." He elongated the claws on his right free hand, the tips of them suddenly laced in a black liquid. Then evil shadow demon smiled as a drop left one of his claws to fall against the earth with a hiss that burned away at the rich soil beneath them.

"But your time is up. And I promise to make this as agonizing as possible for you, which the poison will guarantee. For an added bonus, when I'm ripping your heart out, I'll make sure you feel ever second of it also."

And with that Malacus aimed straight for Youko's heart, intent on making him suffer for trying to withhold Raisha from him and for humiliating him countless time during this battle. He didn't like being humiliated.

He was only centimeters away and then his claws pieced tender flesh, going in deep. The poison left his claws and began to travel through the blood stream. The next step: grabbing the heart and pulling it out. But it wasn't the heart of the King of Thieves he would have had in his hands.

Instead, it would have been the heart of the blue eyed water-bender he claimed for himself.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUNNNNNNNN! Lol ^_^**

**What a chappie huh? Not what you were expecting!? Well I live for this kind of unexpected stuff so ha! Lmao! :D**

**But by all means, let me know what you thinking right now! [But don't scream at me—as I know some of you will do… lol. It had to be done!]**

**So stay tuned for more chappie's to come. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Death is Not a Option

**Heyyyyyyyyy, to all of my wonderful readers! ^-^ **

**Yes, I am back after being MIA for so long. **

**I will fill you on my absence on my profile page. But for now here is…**

**Chappie No. 9 of To Be As One!**

**Yayyyyyy! :D**

**But wait, I almost forgot, but not really, LOL! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may—most likely will—be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. Their thoughts will be italicized and bolded with ellipses before and after the thought. **

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**To Be As One**_

**Previously on To Be As One…**

_Malacus laughed in his face. "Look at you in your rightful place, kneeling before me completely helpless. It truly is a wonderful sight." He elongated the claws on his right free hand, the tips of them suddenly laced in a black liquid. Then evil shadow demon smiled as a drop left one of his claws to fall against the earth with a hiss that burned away at the rich soil beneath them._

"_But your time is up. And I promise to make this as agonizing as possible for you, which the poison will guarantee. For an added bonus, when I'm ripping your heart out, I'll make sure you feel ever second of it also."_

_And with that Malacus aimed straight for Youko's heart, intent on making him suffer for trying to withhold Raisha from him and for humiliating him countless time during this battle. He didn't like being humiliated. _

_He was only centimeters away and then his claws pieced tender flesh, going in deep. The poison left his claws and began to travel through the blood stream. The next step: grabbing the heart and pulling it out. But it wasn't the heart of the King of Thieves he would have had in his hands. _

_Instead, it would have been the heart of the blue eyed water-bender he claimed for himself. _

**Chapter 9: "Death is Not an Option" **

Never had Youko experienced this…

_Fear._

What was _fear_? Where the hell had it come from?

And the reason Youko had asked this of himself is because he had _**never**_ _**feared anything**__ or __**anyone**_ in his entire life. In fact, it was _always_ the other way around. Others _feared_ him.

But yet here it was, _this fear _taking control of every living cell in his body, rendering him completely immobile because it just couldn't be. There was no way in hell _his mate_ had materialized between him and the fucking wolf whose poisonous claws were now embedded within her chest instead of his.

No, no…his brain refused to accept this and completely denied it, but his body knew better and acted without its necessary half. Within seconds Youko used his right hand to pull Malacus' wretched hand out of her before sending the mangy mutt's body back with a deadly force, straight into a tree then another until he was a few miles out with his bones shattered, his spine splintered, and his skull dented in as many places possible.

Unable to keep herself up any longer, Raisha fell into Youko, her entire body weightless as she desperately took in life though hers was waning with every second.

Youko took her down with him and without thinking, cradled her against his body with her head resting against his chest. He cursed, eyeing the lethal injury. The fucking bastard had left five, well defined puncture wounds that bled out like a river. But that wasn't _main_ issue. The wound he could have healed in no time. It was the lethal poison traveling through her system, which could kill her any second that had his heart racing uncontrollably.

"_You fucking __**woman**_!" He cursed, summoning a plant that would at least absorb what little of the poison that it could before dying itself, "_Why the hell did you fucking __**interfere**_!"

It took her a few minutes to talk as she took a breath then let it out.

"I made a promise…that I would never….never have someone die because of me….ever….again." Looking up into his eyes, she added, "That includes you, _Youk—_"

Without warning she let out a blood curdling scream, filled with pain with her body practically bucking out of his arms into the air. The plant he summoned had died just then, completely useless.

Whimpering now and sweating profusely, Raisha muttered his name and before she could continue to say what it was she was going to say, Youko placed her carefully against the earth, mindful of her discomfort.

Bending over Youko's lips came to a halt mere centimeters over her ear. "Wait for me," he whispered, making sure he held her gaze for reassurance before suddenly sprinting off in the direction Malacus had flown. Mid-travel, Youko had transformed into his true demon form, roaring out his anger, frustration, and new found fear.

His focus was set on one thing and one thing only. Youko sniffed the bastard out and traveled the distance he had sent him in less than half a second. He was on the practically dead wolf in even less time and with no mercy began ripping whatever was left of Malacus to shreds.

Youko was relentless. He kept on tearing and tearing at the body until there was nothing left to tear. By the time Youko was done with him, Malacus was unrecognizable and so, so dead. No regeneration process could put the wolf back together, especially when Youko made sure he destroyed that bastard's heart.

Nevertheless, Youko was unsatisfied. He wanted more blood spilt for his mate, wanted to re-kill the damned wolf over and over again and make him suffer ten times over, but a sharp intake of breath not too far behind him brought him back to the ugly truth of reality and had him shifting back to his humanoid form before flashing back to her side.

She directed her gaze to his face the instant he reappeared and to be quite honest Youko half expected her to be repulsed by him because he knew he was truly a sight to behold. He was completely covered in blood, much of it not his own, and his face was feral, pure anger, rage, and fear initiating the entire transformation. His eyes had transformed from their usual amber hue to a bright red with the rest completely black and his fangs grew sharp, protruding from his mouth.

Anyone in their right mind would cower in fear of his present state. But with the same grace that continued to amaze him, his mate lifted a delicate, but firm hand and brushed aside silver strands that were loose and in front of his face. She smiled while doing so and from that point on Youko's heart was forever altered.

Grabbing her into his arms, he declared, "You are going to _**live**_ you hear me. _**Not die**_. I forbid you to do so."

Raisha smile grew wider, her heart warmed by his words. "Are you always this bossy…._Youko Kurama_?"

At the mention of his name, he looked down at her, his expression utterly serious. "Yes. So get used to it." And then he took off in search of a cure or a possible miracle. But after about an hour and a half of no treatment whatsoever, Raisha's health was deteriorating fast. Her caramel, brown skin had lost that honey glow to it, sporting a dull almost ashen look to it and it grew to be cold to the touch. She continued to shiver profusely in his arms with the shivers progressing in intensity with each passing minute. And with her breaths shallow and her eyelids half closed, Raisha looked only a breath away from deaths door.

"_The hell you are_." Youko snarled as he hugged her to him, sprinting forward. "You are _**not**_ to die you hear me, Raisha. Don't you fucking dare let go!" He warned, taking off towards the tenth village he had sought out. The last nine he visited—or more like terrorized—did not have powerful enough healers to help with the particular poison in her system.

Cursing obscenities out the kazoo, Youko made his way through this village, taking to the roof tops of the homes and shops present this time around instead of pushing through the crowds—or rather slicing through them, killing several who were unfortunate enough to be in his way.

He landed at the entrance of this village's healer's home. And without so much as a care, he barged right through the front door, earning several startled gasps and screams of all the women inside.

His temper as this as ice, he bellowed, "_**SILENCE!**_" and silence greeted him soon after. Not a single sound heard. All eyes on him, they watched as he walked over to the male in the center of the room, who was dressed in what Youko figured was the honorable attire of a highly esteemed healer. The male was in his high-60s, giving an aura of a human who was all wise and all knowing.

Putting him to the test, Youko walked up to him and gently, knelt Raisha down before him. Her head the last to be lain—resting on a soft pillow—Youko looked straight into the eyes of the old man and demanded he heal her.

The old man only looked at her once and said, "I cannot. She is too sick for me to heal."

Yeah, Youko had just about enough of hearing that.

Throat in his hand, Youko lifted the old man in the air, closing in on his wind pipe. The old man tried to desperately loosen Youko's grip, but it was of no use. Youko's strength was no match for him.

The women all around him began to scream out loud all over again and it was only by the grace of the Creator above that he didn't kill them all right now.

"_**SILENCE**_! Or I _**kill him**_." And once again, the house was immersed in silence. Well, expect for the horrible gasping for breath by the old man in Youko's hand.

"_**Heal. Her. Now.**_" He asked again, shaking the healer after each word uttered as he tightened his hold on the old man's neck.

Speaking quickly, the old man supplied, "Her illness-ss….. it's f-ff-ar to-oo ad-dvanced…. I…I don't have the pow-wer-r to heal her..."

Youko's eyes narrowed.

"_**Then you**_—"

Perish. He was about to say 'perish', when a soft, very light touch rendered him motionless.

Looking down, he spotted Raisha's hand on the calf of his leg, her vibrant blue eyes, which looked straight up at him, never letting him go, were now dulled by the pain she suffered.

"…Y-you…ko…." she inhaled, exhaled, then inhaled once more, the movement obviously causing her much discomfort because the evidence of her pain was visible as plain as day on her face. "…P-p-pleas-se…" She breathed again, deeply, "S-ss-stop."

There was an ongoing war being fought within him. Anyone could see it within his eyes alone.

Youko was tired of being told that nothing could be done for his mate. Or that the poison was unlike anything they have seen. Or that she would be dead by the end of the day. All he wanted was a cure for her, a cure that he would kill for at this point.

But Youko finally gave into her plea and loosened the old man from his death grip.

Able to breathe again, the old man took in air voraciously, needing to fill his lungs with it or possibly pass in the next three seconds. When he finally recovered, somewhat, he muttered, "…T-this poison is beyond my expertise….however High Priestess Yamiko may know of it—"

The healer was suddenly thrown to the ground of course without a care in the world, his weak hands massaging his now sore throat. Getting Raisha to the high priestess was his top priority right now.

Never looking away from her, Youko bent down on his knees and picked her up to fit right into his arms, once again right up against his chest.

"The priestess." He demanded. "Where is she?"

"A few miles north. She lives secluded in the mountains." The old man said, able to talk clearly now.

It was then and only after receiving this information that Youko looked away and stared dead straight into the eyes of the healer.

"If what you have told me is a lie," he began, "then you and _everyone_ here," he added for emphasis, "will _**die**_ a thousand deaths _**by. My. Hands**_. And be warned, I will show you _no mercy_." Then he left the exact same way he came and headed up north, into the mountains.

* * *

**Yes…I know! I know! Why do I tease you so! LOL! Well trust me I do this not to be cruel. This chappie was actually going to be really long so instead I decided to break it up into two parts. So this shorter part is the first half and the second half will be given as the next chappie.**

**So please review like always! I always love to hear your opinions! Good, bad, they are all welcome! **

**So stay tuned for the next chappie and…**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!  
**

**Talk to you guys soon! :D**


	10. In Order to Save Her

**Heyyyyyyyyy, to all of my wonderful readers! ^-^ **

**Yes, I am back after being MIA again and again…lol :D**

**But I want you all to know that I will be trying my very best to post more regularly...And yes you all have permission to call me out if I don't..lol**

**I'm sure you've been waiting for this for forever and so here it is!**

**Chappie No. 10 of To Be As One!**

**I hope you all enjoy! So read on!**

**But wait, I almost forgot, but not really, LOL! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raisha, Sheena, Habaki, etc…) are my original characters.) **

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there may—most likely will—be profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it. **

**OH! By the way, there may be times where I have characters portray their thoughts to you readers. Their thoughts will be italicized and bolded with ellipses before and after the thought. **

**So now that everything is said, (or so I hope anyway -_-?) ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

_**To Be As One**_

**Previously on To Be As One…**

"…_Y-you…ko…." she inhaled, exhaled, then inhaled once more, the movement obviously causing her much discomfort because the evidence of her pain was visible as plain as day on her face. "…P-p-pleas-se…" She breathed again, deeply, "S-ss-stop." _

_There was an ongoing war being fought within him. Anyone could see it within his eyes alone. _

_Youko was tired of being told that nothing could be done for his mate. Or that the poison was unlike anything they have seen. Or that she would be dead by the end of the day. All he wanted was a cure for her, a cure that he would kill for at this point. _

_But Youko finally gave into her plea and loosened the old man from his death grip. _

_Able to breathe again, the old man took in air voraciously, needing to fill his lungs with it or possibly pass in the next three seconds. When he finally recovered, somewhat, he muttered, "…T-this poison is beyond my expertise….however High Priestess Yamiko may know of it—" _

_The healer was suddenly thrown to the ground of course without a care in the world, his weak hands massaging his now sore throat. Getting Raisha to the high priestess was his top priority right now. _

_Never looking away from her, Youko bent down on his knees and picked her up to fit right into his arms, once again right up against his chest. _

"_The priestess." He demanded. "Where is she?"_

"_A few miles north. She lives secluded in the mountains." The old man said, able to talk clearly now._

_It was then and only after receiving this information that Youko looked away and stared dead straight into the eyes of the healer. _

"_If what you have told me is a lie," he began, "then you and everyone here," he added for emphasis, "will die a thousand deaths by. My. Hands. And be warned, I will show you no mercy." Then he left the exact same way he came and headed up north, into the mountains._

**Chapter 10: "In Order to Save Her" **

What would have taken a normal human hours to accomplish, Youko completed in 20 minutes flat. He crossed the entire distance—from the lodging of the old high priest to that of the female priestess—with ease. Coming across a dainty abode towards the far east of the mountain, Youko eyes came across a lush garden that practically surrounded the entire area. It was filled with a variety of herbs, vegetables, and other necessities unknown to him personally.

A woman with fair skin who looked to be in her early 30s sat on a hard wooden swing that was built into the front of the wrap around porch. She was reading a novel that had a massively thick binder and at least 1000 pages within it to say the least. Continuing to sway back and forth and read whatever it was in front of her, the woman broke the silence and spoke, "What have I done to receive the pleasure of having the legendary, _King of Thieves_, here at my lovely home?"

"**Heal her.**" Youko demanded, without hesitation.

His command got her attention and the priestess looked up and closed her book, placing it beside her on the swing.

She stood, took a second to look at Raisha, and then averted her gaze to him. "Bring her inside." she responded, walking into the main living area that consisted of a man made fireplace surrounded by a seating area, an area specifically made for cooking, and a set of stairs leading to a second floor. The priestess continued on through this room to walk down a hallway. She stopped midway, a door to her left and to her right. Opening the left one, she instructed Youko to place Raisha on the bed in the far corner, which consisted of a head piece made out of the same thick wood the swing on the porch was made from.

Doing so silently, Youko remained close to his mate as the priestess came forward kneeling. She then extended a hand out to rest on Raisha's forehead, the other to rest over her heart. But before the priestess could do so, Youko grabbed her left arm in a tight vise.

"_Try anything and __**I'll cut your throat**__ before you even realize I've done it._" he threatened, his menacing gaze centered completely on her face.

Instead of quaking in fear like every other sane human being before her, the priestess pulled her wrist from his grip with a rough tug and calmly replied, "Threats do not scare me, King of Thieves. However, do know that I will do whatever is in my power to help her."

Completely focused on Raisha, the priestess reached out once more and successfully placed a hand over Raisha's forehead and another over her heart, checking all vital passage ways and the overall status of her current condition. A warm yellow glow illuminated the priestess' palms as she concentrated deeply, closing her eyes in the process. When her assessment was complete, the warmth in her hands died out and she opened her eyes. Then she removed her hands slowly and stood, staring intently at Raisha before looking over to Youko.

Though the priestess was hard to read, Youko had spotted it.

The sorrow. The regret…..Every fucking depressing emotion that became the precursor to the phrase he absolutely hated with every fiber of his _fucking being_!

Growling, he threatened, "Say it and I will _end_ your life, right here. _**Right now**_."

Her brows furrowed and her expression quickly shifted from that of sorrow to one of anger. The priestess quickly opened her mouth and threatened him right back. Who the fuck did he think he was!

"Threaten _**me**_ one more time and I will help you no further." she muttered, placing both hands on her hips.

Youko growled low in warning, wanting to go straight for the kill and slice open her damned throat. It was tempting. Oh so very tempting. But he miraculously remained calm and held his cool. This priestess might perhaps be the one who could save his mate's life and that was more than enough incentive to get him to put his pride behind him for once. So he took control and remained quiet….for now.

Sighing, the priestess began explaining her theories about Raisha's state of wellbeing. "This poison is the like of none I have ever seen in all my years living." Eyeing him, she asked, "How did she contract such a poison?"

Taking the time to glance down at Raisha, Youko's left hand slid over her face. He took two fingers and slowly removed her wet mattered hair from her forehead, a result due to her heavy sweating. His affection was unconsciously reciprocated as Raisha slightly turned her head in his direction as if seeking comfort through his touch. Youko continued stroking her apparently oblivious to the other standing in the room with them.

"How was she poisoned?" The priestess repeated, noting exactly what had happened in the back of her mind.

Her voice had caught him off guard and for a split moment Youko had forgotten she was there. But as he looked her way, the priestess' question had Youko thinking back on that moment….the moment when Raisha selfishly flashed in front of him, saving him from death's door.

Her action….it was a mystery to Youko. A mystery that continued to plagued his mind from the very moment it happened. But, Youko was determined to understand why she had done such a deed and for that he needed her alive and well.

Truly looking at the priestess this time around, Youko responded, "You help her then I _might_ just tell you."

A corner of the priestess' mouth rose as she eyed the silver fox before her. "I figured that attempt would be too easy. But it was worth a shot." All humor aside, the priestess continued, "As I have said before, this poison is unlike any other I've encountered. It's fast and has taken over her entire body, but I believe she lives because _it lives_. And if so, the poison itself will then dictate how long she lives and unfortunately when she will die."

Youko clenched his hands into two tight fists wanting so desperately for Malacus to be revived just so that he could beat the shit out of him again and kill him twice over.

His anger rising and his patience nonexistent, Youko exclaimed, "Dictate her death _**my fucking ass**_! You heal her_**now**_!"

"I can't." She replied, her tone definite.

That was it. He was going to kill her. If she could not help him save his mate, she was useless to him anyway.

Leaving his mate's side, Youko began to walk in the priestess direction, extending a hand full of sharp claws at his side ready to tear her to shreds. But before he made a move, she quickly added, "But _you_ can." As she said this, she took several steps back to enlarge the distance between her and death by this fox's hand.

Stunned, but unsure whether to buy what she had just said, Youko demanded she explain.

Eyes glued on him, the priestess knew what she was about to say should be left unsaid. A male demon of any kind is nothing but protective, possessive, and prideful of what they consider theirs. But a silver kitsune is _this_ and more. Voicing her realization would probably get her killed at this point, but it most likely is the key to this woman's survival. So…she spoke.

"This woman….I know who she is to you….She is your mate, correct?"

The second she finished Youko snapped and went for her throat. The priestess took action and muttered a few word under her breathe with haste. An invisible shield rapidly appeared before her, but Youko wasn't having that. He broke through instantaneously upon impact, her neck now in his hand and her back flat against the floor.

His eyes were drenched in bright red, as the incisors in his mouth elongated. He snarled at her, tightening his hold.

"_**Try anything," **_Youko began, his hand over her throat with no mercy, "_**and you will regret the day you were brought into this world**_!"

Failing miserably to pry his hand off her, the priestess stopped fighting, letting her hands fall to the floor beside her as she looked up at him. She felt light-headed, nearly ready to pass out and lose consciousness. But Youko wanted answers. So with the utmost disgusted look on his face, Youko let her go and walked away from her to protect what was his.

So much for his damned control. He had none whatsoever at this point. But whenever _**she**_ was involved, the anger, the fear, the utter protectiveness, _everything_ came to life within him, consuming every single cell in his body, taking complete control away from him. He could not stop it for anything.

The priestess coughed her body shaking as she tried to breathe in and out to get air back within her lungs. Looking his way—when she could—the priestess fought with herself. She did not know whether to continue and approach and fight him for laying his hands on her or leave her home, seeking safety elsewhere. But one look at his face and the protective stance he had over his mate, had her approaching this situation in a whole different light.

"I pose no harm to you or your mate." The priestess began, now kneeling on the floor with both her palms face down flat in front of her. Mentioning Raisha caused Youko to react in an instant and as such he instinctively placed his body in front of Raisha's lying form, defending her to his greatest ability.

The priestess wanted to use an incantation that would get him to calm down and just cooperate for the sake of his mate. However, with his astounding level of strength and sensitivity, he would find out and then she would be finished. So she decided to speak with her voice as non-threatening as possible in the hopes that she could soothe the pent up anxiety that accumulated within him.

"I only guessed who she was, but for a valid reason."

He did not attack this time around and so she took this as a sign to continue and stand, slowly doing so while messaging the pain she felt in her neck. "_Only you, __**her mate**__, can save her._" she uttered, looking him straight in his eyes.

Youko quickly looked at Raisha before turning back at the priestess. "_**How**_?" he inquired, his voice demonic.

"By giving her _your blood_."

After what was said, Youko did not move. He was caught in the middle of a waging war within himself. He was relieved to know that there was a possible way to cure his mate, but if he gave her _his_ blood the transfusion would initiate the mating bond, which he did not want.

From the moment he had found Raisha, the steps needed to effectively complete their mating had been in effect. He had felt it in his very bones, the pull between them both. They could not stop the connection between one another for this was a function of nature itself, primitive and innate, ingrained within them. And they had until the next full moon to complete their mating.

But escape was possible, hard to do, but possible. If no blood was shared and significant distance was put between them, then maybe, just _maybe_ they may have a chance. And quite frankly Youko was relying on this _chance_. He could not give Raisha his blood and leave afterward. There was just no way. If he tried he'd leave completely insane with lust, need, desire…you name it and it would be all directed towards her, his mind plagued with only her. Emotions would ride him and Raisha both to the brink of madness and anyone who had the unfortunate luck of coming across either pair, in that state, would either die or become a sexual sacrifice that would leave the victim scarred for life.

Turning his gaze over to _his_ woman who had his mind twisting in a tornado of confusion, Youko couldn't help but sate his urge to touch her. He brought his right hand over her forehead and Raisha was cold. Youko felt the occasional chill run through her body and her skin turned dull these last few minutes, the honey glow no longer present. She continued to sweat like crazy, her body desperately trying to fight off the poison, but to no avail.

Youko brought his hand higher messaging his way through her golden, brown locks over and over again. It was an instinctual motion, his hands running through her hair. He loved the feel of it and did not realize the comfort it gave him to do so.

To his surprise, Raisha suddenly opened her eyes, but slightly, about halfway. Her breathing was growing faint by the second so she didn't speak, just turned those sapphire blue eyes over to him, taking in his features.

Gazing at one another for what seemed like forever, Youko continued to finger comb her hair, his brows furrowed in frustration. Youko couldn't make her his. There was no place for her alongside the King of Thieves. Thievery was his life and what defined him. It was a part of him and he could never give it up to be with her. Plus he wasn't mate material. Just the thought of him being so had his stomach in a knot. No this stubborn, strong, selfless beauty…he would not tie a woman such as she to him.

But when she somehow lifted her left hand over his hand, mid-stroke, and turned her head to kiss the middle of his palm, he was no longer unsure of what to do. He knew what that meant…her gesture. She was letting him know that she was going to be okay and that he was free to go and let her die. It was as if she knew what overwhelmed his thoughts and then provided him with a solution.

That alone was all he needed to make his final decision.

Positioning himself closer to the bed, Youko brought his left wrist to his lips and was ready to tear at it and start the transfusion. But the priestess stopped him.

"No. Wait!" She started, moving forward. The priestess extended a hand in order to stop him and Youko growled at her menacingly. He had just about enough with the female. If she planned to delay his course of action, he'd slice and dice her where she stood.

Quickly running to the other end of the room, the priestess bent down to pick up a bucket made of steel. Raising it in front of her so he could see it, the priestess said, "You must drain the poison out of her first—" Caught off guard, the priestess jumped back slightly and almost dropped the bucket at Youko's snarl. His eyes were now blood shot red rimmed in black, a horrific sight to behold.

Trying once more, the priestess began to explain, "By now, I am positive the poison has already taken over her entire body. If you give her your blood, the transfusion will most definitely help her to regenerate new healthy blood and may even fight off all that is infected. However, I'm afraid that once the poison knows it's being attacked, or rather replaced, it will set out to kill her instantly."

The priestess took a chance and walked towards Youko slowly, placing the bucket about three feet away from him then she gave him his space and backed up slowly once more.

Youko never took his eyes off her, which was unnerving to say the least, but she stuck her ground and continued on, "As I mentioned before, this poison is unlike any other I've seen and I believe it is a _living_ thing. This is why you must listen to what I tell you. Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee what will happen. But if you follow my instructions, I believe your mate has a good chance of surviving."

Eyeing the dying woman then their joined hands, the priestess heart clenched. Though it had been some time ago, she remembered it as if it were yesterday. The day she stood beside a loved one unable to do anything while holding his hand as the final seconds of his life came to a close.

"You must drain out the majority of her contaminated blood. Once most of the poison has been extracted, close her wound quickly. During the drainage, have her drink some of your blood. This must be done with haste so that the remaining poison does not have time to infect the newly fresh blood that you have given her and so that she also does not die from much blood loss. But whatever you do, do not take blood from her _**ever**_." She warned him, utterly serious. "If you do so while she is still infected you may become infected yourself and then you both will be lost."

Walking to the door to exit the room, the priestess gave them one last look and said, "I will leave you now, but if you should ever need me I will be outside in the great room upfront." Then she left, leaving Youko to the care of his mate.

With no time to waste, Youko took the bucket in hand and positioned it on the floor near the bed. In seconds, he was physically over her, towering her right up against her body. Making sure not to place his entire weight on her, he raised himself slightly with both his forearms. Using his left hand to extend Raisha's right arm off the bed and over the bucket, Youko took a sharp claw and made a move to run it deep within her wrist. But Raisha somehow mustered the energy to withdraw her hand and pull it against her body, away from his.

Stunned, Youko looked at his mate who started back at him, her expression adamant and determined. She shook her head, her decision clear.

She did not want him to go through with this.

…_Like hell you won't!..._ Youko snarled within the depths of his mind.

Something inside him shifted at that very moment and then he felt it at the pit of his stomach, a deep burning sensation that gave rise to an anger so hot it was sure to incinerate every damn organ inside his body.

In an instant, Youko closed what little distance there was between them and growled at her, completely pissed the hell off. His chest vibrated his fury and she felt it all through her pain, throughout her entire body. It resonated within her and without her say so her body responded of its own accord, suddenly submitting to him as her heart beat grew rapidly, gripped in fear.

"_So you'd rather me do nothing and let you __**die**_!?"

Her body, its functions not her own, Raisha's eyes suddenly began to water and Youko caught it quickly before she averted her gaze elsewhere. She needed to break away from him, the intensity of his question…his emotion….it was just too much for her to take in such a vulnerable state.

However, Youko wasn't a being a mercy. He grabbed her face surprisingly with gentle fingers and directed her gaze back to him. She tried to fight him, but Youko wouldn't let her. He caged her in just like any other prey before her. But unlike any other prey before her, he was patient with her, taking in every emotion she felt, just like she took in every one of his emotions and thoughts.

Never looking away, he repeated, "_Do you want to die, Raisha?_"

This wasn't like her. Raisha knew she had the strength to stand her ground against him, but her eyes suddenly began a new with fresh tears streaming down the sides of her face, landing softly on the pillow where her head lay.

To be quite honest, Raisha did not want to die and though she tried to find other reasons, she couldn't deny that her zeal for life was attributed to today's events and this very moment.

Raisha had contemplated death many a time before. She was the cause of so much grief in this world. Because as long as Malacus had his sites on her, no one and no place was safe for to her to be near…._**ever**_.

But as she stared into the eyes of the silver kitsune on top of her that were filled with determination and hard core steel, Raisha could not find it in her to say yes. Instead, she shook her head from side to side as another flood of fresh tears slid down her face.

The instant Raisha had given him her answer Youko took her right arm back into his hand and extended it off the bed so that it rested above the steel bucket below. Without warning, he extended a claw and dragged it deep across her forearm.

She vocalized her pain, screaming on the top of her lungs as she felt every part of her flesh tearing apart. But then Youko quickly captured her lips in a kiss so profound there were no words to describe the affect it had on her. He took in her screams and instead replaced them with an intense growl of his own, distracting her with every stroke of his tongue forcing his way in deep.

Raisha's body ignited in flames of wild heat, the source of it taking flight from her naval region. And as he continued on, every stroke of his tongue grew harder against hers, deeper against hers until he had her at his mercy. Jolts of electricity burst from within Raisha's body and they consumed her filling her with immense passion and feeling.

She whimpered loudly against him, her body desperate for his touch. It instinctively reacted without her say so and Raisha bucked against him craving the intimacy, the sweet contact his body gave her. The pain from before was now the last thing on her mind. She just wanted more of this _feeling_, more of him on her, against her, in her, and all around her.

Once her cries of pain became ones of passion, Youko took this as his cue to tilt her wounded arm over, letting gravity do its work and speed up the downward flow of Raisha's poisoned blood.

He made one last play of his tongue earning a lust filled moan from his mate. At the sound, his body was instantly rigid with need. The desire to take her and be insider her was overwhelming. But he ignored his concerns. Youko finished the kiss then released her with much regret. He had to continue on with the blood transfusion. Time wasn't on his side as of yet.

Trying to calm himself, Youko placed his forehead against his mate's, watching her as she breathed heavily, a result of the hunger they just shared through their heated kiss.

"Look at me." He uttered, needing her to open her eyes so he could relay his message. However, she kept them closed and instead tried to catch her breath, which he noticed was slowing down drastically.

"_Raisha, I need you to open your eyes and __**look at me**_." He repeated, lifting his head up a bit to get a better view of her state. Her skin was as dull as ever and was cooler now than just a few minutes before. And these _signs_ had Youko's stomach twisting in knots.

All she could do was shake her head in negation. No energy was left within her to do as he asked so willingly.

Youko took a quick glance at her arm and the blood. Her blood was still stained black by the poison. But too much blood had left her already. She'd be dead if he listened to the priestess and waited for most of her contaminated blood to leave her body before giving her his blood to replenish herself. Death for his mate wasn't an option. Therefore, without so much as a word on what he planned to do next, Youko tore his wrist open and placed it on the semi-open lips of his mate.

Raisha did not register what was happening to her at first due to sheer exhaustion, growing pains, and the unbelievable high she was coming back down from. Only until the pure, metallic taste of blood reached her senses did she frown and have the energy to open her eyes slowly. Youko saw honest confusion in those sapphire gems staring back at him, before everything clicked and clarity settled in.

She rejected the blood instantly, turning her face and violently coughing up whatever she hadn't already swallowed.

Youko cursed under his breath then licked his wrist wound shut. Next, he rose to his knees and tore off the top of his yukata. Quickly wrapping the cloth around the gash on her forearm, Youko inverted the wound upward to lessen the blood flow.

In the few seconds that this gave him, Youko spoke, "You _**will**__ drink my blood_! You have already _lost too much_ and neither your unconsciousness nor this poison will stop me from giving it to you. _So it is best you cooperate and __**drink it **__**now**_!"

Sapphire gems looked straight into eyes that were a mix of amber and deep red, rimmed in black. They were filled with such passion and fire and she was entranced looking into those eyes.

Raisha just couldn't understand this reaction she had nor any of _this._

What was the point of him trying to save her? She was already lost. Though she wanted to fight and live to see another day, she knew she wasn't meant to do so. She gave into hope because she was a fighter **and** _his_ perseverance, determination, and vigor wouldn't let her do otherwise. But the second his blood entered her mouth she felt the ticking time bomb within her body go off. Her body was going to shut down completely any minute now. Time had run out. So…

"..W-w…wh-y-yy.." She whispered her question to him, her voice barely audible and her breathing practically non-existent.

Youko's stomach was once again burdened with an ill feeling. Her question, her tone….she sounded defeated and without life and he was not going to have that. But before he could say anything, her body stilled underneath him then came to life and she screamed. Her entire being jerked up due to the onslaught of the immense pain that suddenly burst with a vengeance inside her. Youko held her down with his own body as she pushed and pushed against him. Then she stopped fighting all together as if she had no more life in her.

"No. You. _**Don't**_." Youko growled, grabbing her face with his free hand.

"_You are __**going**__ to take the rest of my blood even if I have to __**force it down your throat**__! Don't you fucking __**dare**__ let this poison take you away from me! __**I won't allow it!**_"

Youko tore at his wrist once more and then he fed her. She tried to resist him, but couldn't. He kept his wrist present at her lips. There was no avoiding this. The blood intake accumulated inside her mouth and she tried not to swallow, but it became too much for her to hold back. The only choice she had was to let it down and she did, unable to stop the continuous flow leaving his wrist.

Seconds past and Raisha suddenly began to do more than just take. She started sucking on his wrist more and more. Realizing her growing need, Youko pressed his wrist more firmly against her lips and she took without remorse, taking as much as she could in each sitting. Occasional jolts of pain caused her to whimper out loud and release him a few times. But he was always in control and quickly reconnected his wrist to her mouth whenever they occurred.

Finally, after a few more minutes, she reached her limit and passed out cold.

The instant Youko felt her succumbing to unconsciousness, he removed his wrist and closed his wound, licking the excess blood around it. With whatever energy he had left, he summoned a minor healing plant. He placed it over the laceration on her forearm after removing the piece of his yukata he used to halt her blood flow. The plant wrapped its vines around her forearm, pulsing with a bluish glow, signaling the start of healing. With most of the poison out of her, drained in the bucket below, his plant would have a better chance at survival this time around.

Remembering the earlier incident, Youko eyed the puncture wounds Malacus inflicted on his mate's chest. They continued to bleed, though lightly. He did not have enough energy to summon another plant, but he knew that once his blood became one with hers that all major wounds would heal effortlessly.

But had he let enough poison flow out of her so that _his blood_ could rightfully take over and completely eradicate any trace of the poison within her body?

Sliding his body to the side of her, his back now against the wall, Youko pulled Raisha as gently as he could into his body. Youko remained ever mindful of her wounded arm and moved it next to her side with absolute care. Afterwards, he tore another piece of his yukata in order to wipe her face clean of any dried blood.

Raisha looked utterly exhausted and still in pain, even in her sleep. He could see it etched on her face. Her brows were slightly furrowed inward and her entire body was tense.

Using a free hand, Youko lightly slid a finger over each brow, taking turns to gently run them over. And then he also growled to her, softly, wanting the vibrations in his chest to sooth her to peace.

His mate had showed him strength that many would never acquire over a lifetime. The fact that she lasted as long as she did was a testimony to her inner power and to her lineage as a water bender. And this trait along with the many others he had yet to discover was what made her an _undeniable_ woman to have as a mate. Many like Malacus would be after her and indefinitely challenge him to make her theirs. But let them try. He'll do to them what he did to Malacus and more.

Thoughts taking a nasty turn, Youko's growling shifted suddenly and became fierce, the vibrations deep and angry, no longer soothing at all.

But then he felt a tug in the back of his mind. A familiar light caress he was starting to know quite well and the anger in him disappeared.

It was Raisha, his mate. She was connecting with him, possibly without her knowledge and he figured in reaction to the sudden change in him. And though her presence was weak, he could feel her determination, care and appreciation, which resonated within his entire body. Did she honestly just relay such emotions to him while unconscious?

Leaving this question to be solved another day, Youko wrapped a protective arm around Raisha, his face buried right beside her head. He took a deep breath and savored her scent, taking comfort from the very fragrance that drew him to her.

"Save your energy and heal." He muttered, talking right into her silky golden-brown tresses.

After checking the perimeter and making sure his mate was okay, then and only then did Youko finally drift into a light slumber.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

**How did you like it? Huh, huh!? Oh don't be shy! Please let me know what you think!**

**I really want to know what all you guys think about this chappie! I took me forever and a day for me to right as you all know..lol..and I just want to say….I'm SORRRWIIIIIII….I did not mean to keep you waiting! Much has been going on but now I'm making an honest effort to post more regularly so….**

**[Please don't hurt me! :D]**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie to come!**

**And don't forget to boost my confidence a little and review!**

**Love you all! And thanks for reading! ^-^**


End file.
